Epílogo
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Voldemort está morto, assim como muitos outros bruxos. No dia seguinte, Harry tenta juntar os pedaços e os amigos. - Correções feitas -
1.

Ainda estou do seu lado  
  
  
  
Estava tudo acabado. A pressão de anos, o tormento e o medo das pessoas... tudo acabou. Em alguns dias, menos de um mês, toda a expectativa de milhares de pessoas, sejam elas boas ou más, alcançou o ápice e... acabou. E tudo o que acabou foi substituído por outros sentimentos. Parecia que o destino queria que nossas mentes nunca descansassem, teria que ter sempre alguma coisa, corroendo-nos por dentro. Seja ela medo ou simplesmente tristeza.  
  
Voldemort fora morto. Acabado. Assim como milhares de outros bruxos e bruxas, sua vida desintegrou-se rapidamente, sem nem um suspiro ou última palavra raivosa. A história, e os livros de história, nunca seriam tão monótonos. O grande e temível lorde das trevas morrera tão pateticamente, atingido pelas costas, sem nenhum feitiço, sem nenhuma honra. Fora rápido e, para o desagrado da maioria, indolor. Mas assim seu assassino quisera.  
  
Agora, que tudo estava acabado, o mundo bruxo lamentava as perdas. Muitas pessoas morreram, muitas ainda estavam gravemente feridas e, aquelas que sobreviveram e estavam bem, ocupavam-se em chorar e curar, restabelecer o que um dia foi um mundo cheio de encanto.  
  
Harry Potter, um dos principais atores dos eventos que se sucederam, chegou à enfermaria cedo. Hogwarts, o lugar mais poderoso e belo do mundo bruxo, continuava intacta. Suas paredes pouco sofreram com os impactos da magia de Voldemort e dos Death Eaters, tremeram, mas não caíram. Mas, agora, era seu interior que estava mudado. Bruxos, dos mais diversos tipos e graus, corriam desesperados de um lado para o outro, entrando e saindo de inúmeras portas, cuidando dos feridos e quase mortos que a escola abrigava.  
  
O próprio Dumbledore estava sendo atendido, mas em seu quarto. Ele quase morrera, estava muito mal, não conseguia nem levantar-se direito e sua fala estava fraca e deficiente, mas seus olhos, para o alívio dos que sobreviveram, ainda brilhavam como os de uma criança. Estava feliz, pois a paz poderia finalmente ser conquistada.  
  
Sim, conquistada. O mal maior foi derrotado, mas isso não quer dizer que a paz viria assim que o mal saísse, pensar assim seria muito simplista e infantil, para não dizer inútil.  
  
Caminhando lentamente até uma das camas, Harry sentiu seu coração apertar- se quando viu a figura deitada, tão calma e quieta, respirando com dificuldade. Ela estava acordada, ele percebeu, mas mantinha os olhos fechados, como se ver fosse um ato que dependesse de muita energia, coisa que ela não tinha.  
  
Ele encostou o corpo junto ao metal da cama e segurou a mão quente, de dedos delicados e fracos, "Hermione?", ele sussurrou.  
  
Os olhos da garota se abriram apenas um pouco, mas, ao reconhecer a figura ao seu lado, se fecharam novamente, "Harry...", ela disse com uma voz rouca. Sua garganta se contraiu e ela continuou com mais firmeza, "Oh, Harry... meu amigo..."  
  
Por entre os olhos fechados, lágrimas começaram a brotar, molhando os cílios e rolando pelas laterais do rosto magro de Hermione. Os dedos dela se mexeram, num movimento quase imperceptível, e Harry apertou a mão dela na dele.  
  
"Está melhor?", ele perguntou, depois de um longo tempo, as lágrimas de Hermione já secas no travesseiro.  
  
A cabeça dela se mexeu negativamente.  
  
"Eu poderia mandar chamar Madame Pomfrey...", ele olhou em volta, procurando a figura ocupada e enérgica da enfermeira, "Ela conseguiria tratar de você...", um leve aperto em sua mão o calou.  
  
"Não...", Hermione o olhava agora, com um olhar de contentamento estranho para a situação, mas que fez o coração de Harry se esquentar, "Devemos respeitar a fila..."  
  
Harry concordou, engolindo em seco. Existia uma lista de nomes, dos casos mais graves aos menos graves, escrita em um longo pergaminho, que estava enrolado, pendurado à cintura de Madame Pomfrey. Hermione não era um dos caso mais graves, portanto, teria que esperar a sua vez de ser atendida. Sim, havia muitos voluntários, mas havia mais feridos, muito mais.  
  
Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou, "Fique aqui comigo... só mais um pouco, por favor."  
  
Harry ficou. O dia inteiro. Observou Hermione dormir, acordar, deu de comer à ela, mas não conversou, não falou nada além do mínimo necessário. As coisas que queria conversar com sua melhor amiga não eram apropriadas enquanto ela ainda não estivesse bem. As coisas que queria desabafar, a dor que queria compartilhar... ela não poderia sofrer mais, não poderia ser egoísta a ponto de derramar sobre sua amiga suas tristezas.  
  
De vez em quando, para maior sofrimento de Harry, Hermione tremia, seu rosto se contorcia e seus músculos ficavam tensos e duros como aço. Harry não sabia se eram lembranças que a atormentavam ou os efeitos do que ela sofrera para protegê-lo.  
  
Cruciatus.  
  
Mais de dez varinhas apontadas para ele, somente para ele, todas com o mesmo feitiço proibido, libertando-se de suas pontas e avançando sobre ele. Mas nada o alcançara. Harry sentira que teria sido melhor que os feitiços caíssem sobre ele, diretamente. Seria muito melhor do que ver sua amiga retorcendo-se e gritando no chão, sangue e lágrimas misturando-se em seu rosto. Mesmo inconsciente, ela continuara a gritar e a chorar, seus membros se estendendo e contraindo por conta própria. Os olhos, tão sábios, amigáveis e calorosos... sem vida.  
  
Harry ficara paralisado, em sua mente, sua própria voz gritara dentro de sua cabeça para que se mexesse, que ajudasse sua amiga, não ficasse parado. Mas ele não se mexera. Os gritos de Hermione atravessaram as gargalhadas dos Death Eaters e entraram, como se fossem milhares de pequenos e pontiagudos alfinetes, em seus ouvidos, machucando-o por dentro.  
  
Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele caíra, arrastando-se até a amiga, como um animal selvagem, irracional, que não sabe o que fazer quando se vê em situação inesperada e não condizente com seus instintos. Quando alcançara Hermione foi que finalmente acordara.  
  
Com um grito de dor, Ron, que segundos atrás estava ao seu lado, fora morto. Ele correra desesperado, cheio de ódio e ira, na direção dos Death Eaters, alcançara dois, mas morrera nas mãos do terceiro. Um Avada Kedavra gritado na última hora, pois o Death Eater não esperava que seus companheiros fossem mortos de maneira tão inesperada.  
  
Ron ficara sua varinha nos corações dos dois Death Eaters anteriores. Ela pingava com o sangue deles quando se aproximara do terceiro que, surpreso e provavelmente com medo, gritou o feitiço para defender a vida do ataque de um homem maluco, dominado pelo ódio.  
  
"Mudblood..."  
  
Harry levantou-se num átimo, olhando para os lados nervosamente, com um súbito tremor de raiva. Seus olhos estreitaram-se ao redor. Tinha certeza que ouvira...  
  
"... mudblood..."  
  
Virou-se na direção da voz. Era um sussurro, uma voz rouca, parecia ser de uma criança doente. Mas como alguém se atrevia a falar esse tipo de coisa num lugar como esse?  
  
"Mudblood, mudblood..."  
  
Duas camas seguidas da de Hermione, no final do corredor de doentes da enfermaria, tinha uma cama que estava envolta por uma cortina. Era de lá que a voz vinha. Por trás da cortina, contra a luz de um candelabro, Harry pôde distinguir a figura de uma pessoa, sentada na cama, balançando-se para frente e para trás.  
  
"ah... pai...", a pessoa parou de se mexer, "Pai... por quê?", ela se mexeu novamente, mas Harry não conseguiu distinguir o que estava fazendo, "Porque são mudbloods!!!", ele gritou de repente, assuntando Harry e as outras pessoas, acordando Hermione, que começou a chorar, nervosa, "Mudbloods! Não valem, não prestam, não são puros! Não são puros!", outras pessoas começaram a chorar, "Mudbloods! Não! São! Puros! Não são nada!"  
  
Harry largou a mão de Hermione, bravo por ver sua amiga chorando, e correu até o final do corredor. Ao afastar a cortina, porém, suas palavras de ultraje pela pessoa calaram-se na garganta.  
  
Professor Snape estava inclinado sobre a cama, abraçando um garoto, que Harry não sabia exatamente quem era, mas parecia-lhe muito familiar. A forma ainda imponente e arrogante de seu antigo professor tirava-lhe a visão do rosto do rapaz, que o abraçava de volta, fechando suas mãos em punho nas roupas de Snape.  
  
"Pai...", o garoto parou de gritar, voltando a sussurrar, "Por quê? Por quê?"  
  
Antes que Snape dissesse qualquer coisa, Madame Pomfrey entrou no espaço reservado pela cortina empurrando Harry e inclinando-se sobre o rapaz.  
  
"Merlim, o que aconteceu aqui?", ela perguntou em tom de censura para Snape, "O que você disse à ele, Serverus?! Todos os pacientes estão assustados por causa dessa gritaria!"  
  
Snape e Pomfrey travaram uma batalha de mãos e olhares para ver quem tocava no rapaz, "Se ele está atrapalhando, deixe-me levá-lo para as masmorras."  
  
"Já disse que ele fica aqui!", Pomfrey quase gritou de raiva. Harry percebeu que esse deveria ser um assunto antigo entre os dois.  
  
"Eu posso muito bem cuidar dele nas masmorras.", Snape disse entredentes, "Lá ele irá receber o tratamento que merece!"  
  
Pomfrey ergueu-se e colocou as mãos na cintura, olhando com uma raiva incontida para Snape, "Ele não sai daqui, Serverus. Mas, se você continuar a insistir e atrapalhar o meu serviço, é você quem irá sair.", com uma pompa e superioridade que Harry nunca pensara em ver na enfermeira, ela sussurrou um feitiço sobre o garoto e saiu para atender seus outros pacientes.  
  
"Maldita velha...", Snape levantou-se e saiu também, passando por Harry sem nem ao menos perceber sua presença.  
  
Finalmente sozinho, Harry aproximou-se do desconhecido.  
  
Agora ele estava dormindo, o lençol desarrumado entre suas pernas, os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo rosto pálido e travesseiro. Suas sobrancelhas se movimentavam, franzindo-se e acalmando-se. Harry não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, mas, ao olhar o escudo bordado no pijama do rapaz, ele não poderia ter mais dúvidas.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Continua... 


	2. 

Ainda estou do seu lado  
  
"Harry, o que foi tudo aquilo?", Hermione perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos, antes mesmo de Harry voltar ao seu lado.  
  
Ele voltou a pegar na mão de sua amiga, que agora tremia levemente. Não queria que Hermione soubesse que Malfoy estava ali, mas também não gostava de mentir para a amiga. Harry suspirou, "Não foi nada demais... apenas um paciente com alucinações.", ele esfregou suas mãos nas de Hermione, "Não se preocupe, ele agora esta dormindo."  
  
Hermione fechou os olhos, "Isso tudo... o que ele disse..."  
  
"Não pense mais nisso..."  
  
Ela suspirou, cansada, "Não é tão fácil assim, Harry. Ele deve ter sofrido uma experiência muito terrível para gritar desse jeito.", ela sorriu fracamente, sem muita vontade, "Acho que devo agradecer à minha sorte."  
  
As mãos de Harry não se mexiam mais. Era Hermione agora quem mexia os dedos na sua palma, um carinho confortável, mas que mesmo assim não acalmavam a raiva de Harry ante as palavras da amiga, "Não diga uma coisa dessas!", ele ordenou, bravo, "Hermione, seja um pouco egoísta, por Deus!"  
  
Imediatamente, ela abriu os olhos, espantada. Mas, ao invés de defender-se das palavras duras, apenas voltou a fechar os olhos, "Harry... você é um dos poucos bruxos que eu conheço que invocam Deus.", ela riu e, por conta disso, sua face se contorceu em dor, "Nunca ouvi você dizer "por Merlim!"... fica um pouco estranho quando estamos no mundo bruxo, não acha?"  
  
"Eu estou falando sério.", ele disse, um pouco irritado, "Pare de pensar sempre nos outros! Pense um pouco em você... essa sua atitude quase a matou!"  
  
"Essa minha atitude te salvou, Harry.", ela o interrompeu, calmamente, "Não, não... não estou pedindo gratidão, você sabe disso. Mas, eu lhe garanto, não há felicidade maior do que ver você vivo aqui do meu lado.", ela apertou, fracamente, a mão dele na sua, "Meu querido amigo, isso é uma das coisas mais egoístas em mim."  
  
Depois disso, Harry resolveu ficar quieto, sem concordar ou discordar da amiga. Quando Hermione voltou a dormir, Snape apareceu na enfermaria de novo, ignorando qualquer outros pacientes e voluntários, indo direto para o seu ex-estudante. Ficou por lá até a hora em que Harry resolveu ir embora.  
  
"Obrigada por passar o dia aqui comigo.", Hermione disse, olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
"Passarei amanhã também, mas... não prometo ficar o dia todo.", ele disse ressentido, "Recebi uma coruja, hoje de manhã, dizendo que os julgamentos começarão daqui a três dias. Mesmo que eu não queira, eles dizem que minha presença é imperativa."  
  
"Você precisa ir, Harry."  
  
"Você também. Não será muito tarde que receberá uma coruja do novo ministro.", Harry disse com uma expressão desanimada, suspirando cansado.  
  
Hermione deu dois tapinhas na mão dele, "Vá embora, Harry... você parece mais acabado do que eu."  
  
"Quase.", ele sorriu, inclinando-se para beijar a testa de Hermione, "Durma bem."  
  
Ao sair da enfermaria, Harry sentiu o começo de uma dor-de-cabeça. Nunca gostara de ficar em lugares pesados como aquele. Apenas sentimentos ruins e sofrimento preenchiam aquelas paredes, fazendo Harry sentir-se mal e nauseado. Parecia-lhe que somente a presença de Hermione, sempre tão calorosa e positiva impedira que ele saísse da enfermaria mais cedo. Amava a amiga demais e quase não suportara a alegria em saber que ainda estava viva. Devia muita coisa à ela e, de agora em diante, sempre a protegeria, da mesma forma que ela o protegeu.  
  
Já estava bastante escuro, mesmo assim, depois de nove anos, Harry se acostumara muito bem com os caminhos de Hogwarts e, algumas vezes, por causa da dor-de-cabeça, andava até de olhos fechados, permitindo-se guiar pelos sons das pedras sob seus pés.  
  
Mas, mesmo que seu pensamento quisesse chegar à sala abandonada do falecido professor de Aritmancia, o quarto destinado à ele, sem que percebe-se, os pés de Harry alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela sorriu para ele, com piedade do seu sofrimento.  
  
"Boa noite, Harry. Fico feliz em lhe ver..." - feliz em lhe ver ainda vivo, ela acrescentaria internamente, "... mas acho que não sabe a senha atual, não é?"  
  
Ele aproximou-se do quadro, vendo com calma as cores movendo-se na tela acompanhando a fala da mulher, "Não, não sei... Eu não estou mais dormindo aqui..."  
  
"Mas é claro, meu querido.", ela acenou com a mão, ante a obviedade das palavras de Harry, "Você se formou há dois anos! Não há razão para você dormir aqui.", ajeitando um lencinho rosa na frente do rosto, ela disse em tom de segredo, "Mas... se você quiser matar as saudades...", o quadro se moveu alguns centímetro, e a mulher gorda piscou.  
  
"Eu... eu não sei se...", ele passou a mão pela fresta, com um olhar indeciso, e se virou para a mulher, "Há alguém lá dentro?"  
  
"Claro que há, meu querido...", sua face alegre, entristeceu-se, "Algumas pessoas que Dumbledore recolheu para que ficassem a salvo no castelo...", ela utilizou o lenço para assoar o nariz, "Poucos alunos, no entanto... poucos alunos... Mas, há alguém lá dentro que talvez tenha uma conversa mais interessante que a minha, meu querido."  
  
O coração de Harry disparou com a possibilidade de encontrar algum amigo vivo lá dentro, "Posso entrar? Posso entrar, então?", ele perguntou, ansioso.  
  
"Claro, meu querido! Claro!"  
  
O quadro se abriu e Harry entrou, sendo engolido pela escuridão. Logo depois de alguns passos, a lareira acendeu-se, esquentando o ambiente e revelando a Casa de Gryffindor. Como o resto de Hogwarts, tudo continuava no mesmo lugar, intacto, mágico, idêntico às lembranças de Harry. Mas, sim, estava diferente.  
  
Várias pessoas dormiam nos sofás, carpetes e até no chão. A maioria adultos e crianças. Parentes dos alunos que vieram buscar abrigo debaixo da asa do mais poderoso bruxo de todos os tempos, Dumbledore. Mesmos os que estavam mais próximos à lareira não acordaram. Estavam exaustos.  
  
Depois de procurar por cada face, e não encontrar nenhum vestígio de reconhecimento, Harry ergueu o olhar para a escada que levava até os quartos dos meninos, imaginando se lá também estaria tudo igual. Ele caminhou, silenciosamente, por entre as pessoas e, quando avançou para dentro da escuridão da escadaria, a lareira se apagou e candelabros iluminaram o seu caminho. Parecia que tudo fora magicamente preparado para receber essas pessoas, elas não se perderiam no escuro e não atrapalhariam as outras.  
  
A porta do último quarto que Harry ocupou deslizou, revelando o interior, sem deixar escapar som algum. Ao pôr os pés dentro do quarto, os candelabros de apagaram e o grande lustre de velas no centro do quarto se iluminou. Também cheio de gente, tanto bruxos como muggles, dividindo a mesma cama, o mesmo tapete, o mesmo calor.  
  
A cama de Harry era a última, no outro extremo do quarto. Ele podia ver, de onde estava, parado à porta, que três pessoas ocupavam sua antiga cama. Um homem, uma mulher e um menino, comprimido entre os dois adultos. Seus olhos procuraram e procuraram. Qualquer semelhança o fazia demorar-se mais sobre a pessoa, mas em vão. Ninguém que conhecia estava ali. Harry estava se preparando para dar meia volta e ir para outro quarto, quando algo chamou sua atenção.  
  
Sim, deitado na cama que antes fora de Ron... era parecido, muito parecido. O mesmo tipo franzino e pálido, os mesmos cabelos castanhos claros, com muito, mas muito mais fios brancos do que vira na última vez, a mesma roupa desgastada e recosturada. O mesmo rosto, calmo e sábio.  
  
Harry sentiu que prendera a respiração e, quando a soltou, num suspiro longo, percebeu que seu coração batia violentamente contra seu peito. Andando, com as pernas trêmulas, por entre os desconhecidos, ele chegou até seu único conhecido. Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama, uma pontinha de colchão que não tinha sido preenchido e estudou, com um aperto na garganta, o estado em que Remus Lupin se encontrava.  
  
Estava muito mais magro do que no dia em que conheceu Harry, com pequenas feridas, aqui e ali, vermelhas e roxas, contrastando bruscamente contra a palidez da pele. Harry posou uma mão sobre o ombro do seu antigo professor e sacudiu de leve.  
  
"Professor...!", ele sussurrou, sabendo que não deveria perturbar o descanso de um homem cansado, mas, mesmo assim, chamando-o, querendo saber como estava, "Professor Lupin!"  
  
Remus, que parecia tão mais velho do que realmente era, piscou algumas vezes e até grunhiu, como um lobo ferido, antes de abrir os olhos, dourados mesmo na penumbra.  
  
"Professor Lupin!", Harry exclamou agora, de felicidade, por ver os mesmos olhos amigáveis novamente.  
  
"... Harry?", sua voz saiu rouca e sofrida, "Harry, você..."  
  
"Shhh....", Harry silenciou-o rapidamente, puxando um braço do ex-professor por sobre seus ombros e segurando-o pela cintura, "Vamos sair daqui."  
  
Sem dizer nada, protestar ou concordar, Remus deixou-se levar pelo garoto, agora quase homem, muito mais forte do que ele. Conseguia andar, mas seu estado de torpor e, claro, dor, não o permitiam que o fizesse sem ajuda.  
  
Saíram da Casa de Gryffindor e desta vez, bem atento e cuidadoso, Harry foi direto para o quarto que lhe fora reservado. No caminho, porém, enquanto esperavam que uma escada parasse de se mover para continuarem andando, Harry viu, dois andares abaixo, que Snape também esperava por uma escada. Mas estava parado no corredor, com alguma coisa nos braços. Ou, mais especificamente, alguém nos braços.  
  
Sem precisar piscar ou destinar mais segundos de sua noite naquela cena, Harry sabia quem era a pessoa que Snape carregava e até para onde estava sendo levada. Decidindo que seu antigo professor e amigo, Remus Lupin, era mais importante, Harry sacudiu a cabeça e continuou andando.  
  
Ao deitar Remus na sua cama, os olhos de Harry brilhavam de ansiedade e expectativa, mas, ao perceber a expressão cansada e mal-cuidada do ex- professor, a chama dentro dele se aquiesceu, mas não apagou.  
  
"Amanhã de manhã, professor, eu trarei algo decente para o senhor comer.", ele disse para o quase adormecido Lupin, "E você pode usar meu banheiro... acho que as minhas roupas não ficarão muito grandes em você..."  
  
Remus sorriu, mesmo que mais da metade de seu consciente já estivesse no mundo do inconsciente, "Harry... obrigado.", ele disse com sua voz rouca, "Mas...", o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios no instante seguinte, "Sei que, na verdade, quer saber sobre Sirius..."  
  
Sem deixar escapar a chance, Harry inclinou-se, interessado, "Sim, professor! Como ele está?", ele perguntou, mais um pedido implorado do que uma pergunta.  
  
De qualquer forma, Harry teria que esperar até a manhã seguinte, pois Remus Lupin voltara a dormir, muito cansado e esgotado, sequer para pensar.  
  
  
  
Continua... 


	3. 

Epílogo  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à JK Rolling.  
  
  
  
O segundo dia após a morte de Voldemort ainda carregava a tristeza do dia anterior. Logo após acordar, Harry dirigiu-se até a cozinha, sempre movimentada e agitada. Não encontrou Dobby, mas outros elfos foram muito solícitos em arranjar-lhe uma bandeja com frutas, pães e uma jarra com suco. Graças à magia, não havia falta de comida. O que quer que fosse desnecessário era transfigurado em comida. Desde penas até jóias, tudo era aproveitado.  
  
Levitando a bandeja ao seu lado, Harry retornou ao quarto, passando por vários bruxos desconhecidos. Alguns paravam para cumprimentá-lo, outros, com pressa, nem reparavam na sua presença. Até que estava confortável. Era melhor ser pouco conhecido do que ter que parar a cada seis passos e agüentar as expressões de admiração. Coisas que, logicamente, não agradavam- no nem um pouco.  
  
Harry fechou a porta de seu quarto silenciosamente atrás de si, "Bom dia, professor. Faz muito tempo que está acordado?", ele perguntou, acomodando a bandeja de comida na mesinha de cabeceira.  
  
Remus estava, não muito surpreendentemente, lendo um livro, recostado em dois travesseiros. Seus cabelos brancos caiam sobre seus olhos, tirando um pouco o ar de velhice dele. Ele levantou a cabeça quando escutou Harry entrar e sorriu amigavelmente.  
  
"Bom dia, Harry.", sua voz ainda estava fraca e rouca, "Acordei faz o tempo necessário para se ler quatro páginas desse livro.", ele fechou o livro mencionado, recolocando-o no lugar de onde o tirou.  
  
"Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.", Harry trouxe a bandeja para o colo do ex-professor, "Se algo estiver com cheiro de queijo e não for queijo... é alguma meia transfigurada.", ele acrescentou, dando de ombros.  
  
"Terei cuidado, obrigado."  
  
Depois de alguns minutos observando seu ex-professor apenas beber meio copo de suco e não mexer na comida, sempre em silêncio, Harry suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira que colocara próxima à cama e disse, "Você precisa comer, professor. Não sei o que aconteceu com o senhor para ficar assim...", ele desviou os olhos, quebrando o clima autoritário que tentara construir, "Na verdade... eu talvez imagino o que você tenha passado nesses últimos dias, mas...", ele voltou a olhar para Remus, com autoridade, "Você precisa comer. Vai comer."  
  
Remus pegou uma maçã e rolou-a nas mãos. Ao contrário de Harry, ele não desviou o olhar de seu ex-aluno nem por um instante, "Sinto muito.", ele continuou a rolar a maçã de uma mão para outra, "Eu estou com fome, acredite. Mas não consigo...", ele suspirou, cansado, "A última vez que tentei comer eu saí correndo para o banheiro como uma mulher grávida."  
  
Pego de surpresa, Harry sentou-se novamente, desconcertado pelo olhar franco de Remus, "Faz tanto tempo assim... que o senhor não come?"  
  
"Oh, não.", Remus deu uma pequena mordida na maçã, demorando-se mais do que o normal para engolir o pedaço, "Não é esse, infelizmente, o caso. Se fosse apenas isso, eu estaria muito melhor."  
  
Depois de alguns segundos, em completo silêncio, Remus abaixou a cabeça, trazendo uma mão em concha para perto da boca. Harry olhou espantado o pequeno pedaço de maçã, que ele julgara que tivesse sido mastigado e engolido, na mão do outro bruxo, intacto, apenas molhado de saliva.  
  
Dando de ombros, Remus disse, "Pois é...", ele voltou o olhar para Harry, "Não consigo comer."  
  
Harry e Remus se encararam. Um espantado e o outro conformado. Harry não conseguia imaginar, nem que se esforçasse, o que poderia ter acontecido com seu ex-professor. Ele viu Remus bebericar novamente no suco, mas só agora percebeu o esforço que o outro fazia para deixar que o líquido passasse por sua garganta.  
  
"Eu... eu vou na Enfermaria.", Harry disse depois, "Hermione está lá..."  
  
"Ela está bem?"  
  
A resposta foi automática, "Não muito.", ele se levantou, ajeitando os óculos no nariz, "Mas ela vai melhorar..."  
  
Remus o olhou seriamente, "E Ron?"  
  
Sentindo que ia ficar nervoso, não de raiva, mas simplesmente por não saber o que fazer ou dizer, Harry aproximou-se da porta, "Ron...?", ele ficou mudo, apenas por alguns instantes, "Ron... ele-ele..."  
  
Remus desviou o olhar, deixando Harry mais aliviado, "Eu entendo. Não precisa falar."  
  
Sem dizer mais nada, Harry saiu do quarto, andando com passos rápidos em direção à Enfermaria. Se Remus fosse mais... mais fraco. Se fosse como Hermione, que se deixou conduzir e ficara comportada em sua cama... Mas Remus Lupin não era assim. Ele era um bruxo inteligente, com uma calma e força singulares, que Harry nunca vira em outra pessoa.  
  
O modo como ele falara com Harry, sem desviar o olhar, sem receios, o deixara desconcertado. Remus não se lamentava do fato de não poder comer, não se indignava, simplesmente se conformara. E não tinha problema nenhum em dizer isso. Harry lembrou-se das palavras de Hermione: "Ele deve ter sofrido uma experiência muito terrível para gritar desse jeito...". Remus Lupin deve ter sofrido algo realmente terrível para falar desse jeito. Para não conseguir mais comer, mesmo sentindo fome. Mesmo magro e fraco como estava. Mesmo morrendo aos poucos.  
  
A dor-de-cabeça do dia anterior já estava de volta, pulsando dentro da cabeça de Harry, quando ele entrou na Enfermaria. O cenário caótico não mudara. E foi com um alívio enorme, que Harry avistou a cama de Hermione, cercada por dois voluntários.  
  
"Não lhe dei o direito de falar assim comigo, Severus Snape!!!"  
  
O grito de revolta preencheu a ala hospitalar inteira, sobrepondo-se até mesmo aos comandos confusos dos outros bruxos voluntários. Harry voltou-se na direção da gritaria, encontrando Pomfrey e Snape frente a frente, próximos à cama de Malfoy.  
  
"Poupe-me o trabalho, Pomfrey, e saia da minha frente!", Snape não chegou a gritar, mas disse em uma voz alta e ameaçadora, "Você não sabe o que está fazendo, na verdade, você não está fazendo nada!", Harry imaginou que esta briga era porque Malfoy estava de volta na Enfermaria, deduzindo apenas pelo olhar bravo e indignado de Snape, "Você não ajuda em nada."  
  
"Como ousa!", Poppy estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva, quase bufando, "Estou trabalhando muito duro aqui, cuidando de todas essas pobres pessoas..."  
  
Snape a interrompeu, "E não tem tempo para cuidar propriamente de Draco!"  
  
Harry sentiu-se estranho ao escutar seu ex-professor de Poções chamar um aluno pelo primeiro nome, mesmo sendo quem fosse. Ele mesmo não estava acostumado a escutar o primeiro nome de Malfoy. Parecia que falavam de outra pessoa, uma pessoa inocente, e não do garoto impertinente e arrogante que tentara de tudo para fazer dos anos de Harry em Hogwarts um sofrimento.  
  
"Ele não é mais importante que os meus outros pacientes! Estou fazendo o que posso no momento, o que já é o bastante, Severus.", ela aproximou-se do professor de Poções, com a varinha estendida, mas Snape nem piscou, "Mas, mesmo que eu não tenha tempo para ficar 24 horas ao lado dele, de jeito nenhum, Severus, mesmo que você arraste Albus até aqui, ele não saí de perto de mim!"  
  
"Pomfrey... eu sou a única pessoa que ele tem no mundo agora...", Snape tentou dizer baixinho, mas sua raiva era tanta e tão evidente, que até Harry pôde ouvir de onde estava.  
  
E o que Snape disse surpreendeu Harry. Ele não sabia quem tinha morrido ou quem tinha sobrevivido à guerra. Estava sabendo disso agora, aos poucos. A morte da família Malfoy era uma coisa tão esperada para Harry como a exclusão deles em Azkaban ou até mesmo a absolvição pelo novo ministro da magia. Ou seja: não importava. Mas também não imaginava que Malfoy ficasse tão abalado assim com a morte dos pais.  
  
Harry não poderia falar nada, na realidade. Ele mesmo sofre até hoje com a morte dos pais que mal conhecera. Se é que conheceu, não saberia dizer, mesmo com tudo o que lhe acontecera. Mas Malfoy, pelo pouco que sabia dele, na descrição mais simples do rapaz, foi um filho mimado. Do que estaria sentindo falta? O que poderia ter acontecido, segundo Hermione, para que a morte dos pais o deixasse desse jeito?  
  
"E você acha que isso não me preocupa?!", Pomfrey respondeu, cortando os pensamentos de Harry.  
  
Apesar das risadas, nem Pomfrey nem Snape pareceram se dar conta da ironia na resposta da enfermeira chefe. Mas, Harry bloqueou à tudo e à todos quando percebeu que os dois voluntários que cuidavam de Hermione a deixaram, sentada na cama, tomando seu café-da-manhã.  
  
"Hermione!", Harry quase gritou de alívio ao ver a amiga, "Finalmente alguém veio te atender... está melhor agora, eu espero."  
  
Hermione sorriu por trás do copo de leite que tinha nas mãos, "Sim, estou bem melhor. Mas ainda terei que ficar aqui por mais um dia.", ela apoiou o copo na bandeja e inclinou-se para dar um beijo em Harry, "E você? Como está?"  
  
"Bem, bem...", ele respondeu rapidamente, desviando-se da pergunta com outro assunto, olhando-a seriamente, "Encontrei uma pessoa hoje... Remus Lupin...", ao olhar de espanto da amiga, ele continuou, "Ele está terrível, Hermione... machucado, magro... não consegue comer."  
  
Interessada, Hermione mesma parou de comer sua refeição para poder ouvir, "Não consegue comer?"  
  
"Não. É loucura... Eu mesmo vi. Ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar a comida passar pela garganta. Parecia.. parecia um sofrimento... não sei explicar.", ele tentou explicar, fazendo gestos amplos com as mãos perto da própria garganta, mas acabou suspirando, desolado, "É tão estranho."  
  
"Mas, Harry, se ele não comer pode acabar morrendo!"  
  
"Eu sei! Eu sei!", inconscientemente, Harry buscou a mão da amiga, "Mas isso não é o pior...", ele desviou o olhar, para a cama no final do corredor, onde agora só estava Snape. Harry não sabia como pôr em palavras o que tinha visto em seu antigo professor. Depois de toda a luta para sobreviver, de todas as vidas que se perderam para que ele pudesse continuar vivendo, Harry achava aquilo quase um pecado, uma blasfêmia.  
  
Hermione percebeu a hesitação de Harry e apertou a mão dele na sua, atraindo de novo a sua atenção, "Harry... o que é tão pior assim? O que aconteceu com Remus?"  
  
Ele não respondeu de imediato. Ao invés disso, pegou uma maçã da bandeja de Hermione, muito parecida com a que Remus tentara comer, e levou-a à boca, mastigando com gosto o pedaço, saboreando e engolindo com prazer. O que aconteceu com Remus? O que aconteceu para ele ficar assim? O que aconteceu com Malfoy?  
  
Aconteceu uma guerra... foi isso o que aconteceu... feridos dos dois lados, como em todas as guerras.  
  
"Eu não sei, 'Mione, sinceramente, eu não sei.", ele mordeu a fruta novamente, com raiva, "Ele...", Harry continuou falando, mesmo com a boca cheia, "Ele... simplesmente... ele vai morrer...", sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mesmo com a repentina raiva, "Isso é o pior de tudo: ele está conformado. Ele não luta..."  
  
"Oh, Harry...", Hermione puxou o amigo com a mão e o envolveu em um abraço.  
  
Harry permitiu o abraço, encostando o rosto no ombro da amiga, "Ele quer morrer... lentamente... ele quer morrer, Hermione!"  
  
  
  
Continua... 


	4. 

Epílogo - cap 4  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à J.K.Rolling.  
  
  
  
Harry voltou para o quarto apenas no dia seguinte, já de noite, com Hermione andando lentamente ao seu lado, recusando-se ter que apoiar-se no amigo para caminhar. Ela já estava bem melhor, não tremia mais, mas alguns de seus músculos ainda estavam tensos, por isso ela caminhava devagar.  
  
Ao entrarem, depararam-se com Remus deitado tão calmo e quieto que Hermione tapou a boca com a mão e Harry prendeu a respiração. Mesmo depois de confirmarem que ele não só estava vivo, como acordado, os dois não puderam deixar de trocar olhares preocupados. Remus deitara-se por estar muito cansado e fechara os olhos por suas pálpebras, muito cansadas depois de ler por inteiro o livro que estava na cabeceira de Harry.  
  
"Então...", ele disse fracamente, "Vocês querem saber por que não consigo comer?"  
  
Os dois amigos acenaram juntos com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Remus riu do comportamento dos dois, mas ficou sério logo depois.  
  
"Sinceramente, eu não sei por onde começar...", ele soltou um suspiro longo, "Acho melhor narrar os acontecimentos para vocês e então... tentem acompanhar os fatos para depois tirarem suas próprias conclusões.", sem esperar resposta, ele continuou, "Sirius e eu...", Harry engoliu em seco ao ouvir o nome do padrinho, "... estávamos refugiados, em uma pequena casa, no meio de uma cidadezinha muggle, bem pacata e sem grande movimentação. Sirius não saía da casa, apenas eu de noite, então, para o resto da cidade, aquele lugar continuava abandonado. Quando recebemos uma coruja de Dumbledore, avisando que Voldemort armara uma estratégia de guerra e atacara em cinco lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo, ficamos preocupados e pensamos em sair na mesma hora, de dia mesmo. Mas, a lua cheia seria na noite seguinte. Eu queria ficar e pedi para Sirius ir na frente, mas ele me convenceu que, como Padfoot, iria me controlar, não importasse como, e disse que chegaríamos juntos em Hogwarts."  
  
Remus fechou os olhos por um instante, mas voltou a abri-los quando retornou a falar, "Nós saímos da casa e fomos direto para a floresta, voando baixo, entre as árvores, em vassouras domésticas, que eram lentas, mas mais rápidas e mais silenciosas que as pernas. Porém... o que nós não sabíamos, é que a coruja de Dumbledore tinha sido seguida. Justamente quando o sol estava se pondo, eu já não conseguia mais controlar a minha vassoura... dois Death Eaters apareceram atrás de nós. Nesse momento, eu já estava no chão e não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar que a minha transformação terminasse. Sirius estava na minha frente, os Death Eaters atrás de mim. Ele estava com a minha varinha, mas sabia que se não se transformasse em Padfoot eu iria atacá-lo, sendo a primeira pessoa que o lobo visse..."  
  
Harry escutava atento, rezando, desejando que o pior ficasse fora da história de Remus.  
  
"Então ele se transformou... e eu o vi. Meu amigo Padfoot, aquele que sempre me fazia companhia... E eu me lembro, eu sempre me lembro depois, meu instinto aguçado me avisou de dois humanos atrás de mim... quando eu me virei, com fome, pronto para atacar minha presa...", Remus abaixou os olhos, parecendo que ia morrer naquele instante, "Um raio de luz verde veio na minha direção e... e... ele se jogou na minha frente. Padfoot se jogou na minha frente e recebeu o feitiço..."  
  
Harry inclinou o corpo para frente e mordeu as próprias mãos, que estavam em punho, apoiadas nos joelhos. Ele sentiu os braços de Hermione lhe envolvendo, carinhosos e percebeu que o corpo dela tremia de leve e que o seu próprio corpo também tremia. Ele chorou e escutou seus soluços, sua respiração, mas as palavras de Remus, que não parou de falar, encontravam seu caminho até seu cérebro, fazendo-o, obrigando-o a escutar mais.  
  
"... mas, mas... Não foi Padfoot que eu vi caído no chão... era Sirius... eu senti o cheiro da carne humana, mas... senti também o cheiro do meu amigo, o cheiro de Padfoot, que era o mesmo de Sirius. Eu tentei, empurrando com o focinho, faze-lo levantar, mordi seu pescoço, como tantas outras vezes fiz... mas ele não se mexeu, ele não se mexeu.", a voz de Remus ficou mais séria, seus soluços mais contidos, quando ele suspirou para continuar, "E eu, sentindo a perda do meu amigo, ataquei aqueles que o mataram... eu sempre soube que era mais rápido e mais forte como lobo, mas nunca pensei que pudesse..."  
  
Hermione, que estava abraçando a forma encolhida de Harry, levantou a cabeça, negando, com lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos livremente, "Oh, não... não fale, por favor, não fale!"  
  
Remus assentiu com a cabeça, mas continuou, "Eu não mexi em Sirius. O cheiro era muito forte... era muito familiar... mesmo sem entender, no momento eu era um animal irracional, eu não fiz nada com ele. Eu deitei no chão, ao lado dele, e dormi... Acordei no dia seguinte... com Sirius do meu lado e... duas carcaças humanas à minha frente...", ele se virou na cama, escondendo o rosto em um dos travesseiros, sua voz saindo abafada, "Foi a primeira vez que eu... e agora eu não consigo mais. Não consigo mais..."  
  
Harry escutou vagamente as palavras de Hermione em seu ouvido. Percebeu a mão dela subindo e descendo nas suas costas, consoladora. Apenas desviou-se de tudo e saiu correndo, fugindo daquele cenário, daquela verdade. Correu pelos corredores vazios e escuros de Hogwarts, descendo pelas escadas, pulando quando elas ameaçavam mudar de lugar, abrindo os portões de entrada e... tropeçando, caindo de cara no chão, na grama úmida.  
  
E ele não se mexeu. Ficou no mesmo lugar em que caíra, chorando, deixando suas lágrimas na terra, arrancando com as mãos as folhas, sujando-se e não se importando.  
  
"Um Malfoy não chora...", ele escutou uma voz, destituída de toda e qualquer malícia, atrás de si, "Malfoy... não chora..."  
  
Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou pra trás. Draco Malfoy estava sentado de um jeito esquisito, e incômodo, na pequena escadaria. Agora ele sabia no quê, ou em quem, tinha tropeçado. E Malfoy nem se preocupara em mudar a posição depois do choque. O que ele estaria fazendo aqui? Tendo Pomfrey e Snape como duas amas-secas cuidando dele?  
  
Levantando-se, Harry passou uma mão suja de terra pelo rosto, tentando secar as lágrimas. Sem se importar com seu estado, ele se aproximou do loiro, sentando-se na frente dele, no mesmo degrau. Malfoy estava de pijama, descalço e sem casaco. Sua cabeça estava abaixada e Harry não conseguia ver seu rosto. Incomodado com a posição estranha do outro, Harry colocou as mãos, com cuidado, sobre os ombros de Draco e fez com que ele se sentasse em uma posição mais ereta, olhando para ele.  
  
Surpreso, Harry percebeu que o rosto de Malfoy estava molhado. Pensou antes se tinha chovido, mas a grama estava seca assim como o cabelo e a roupa do loiro. Então, mais surpreso ainda, Harry percebeu que várias lágrimas brotavam dos olhos de Malfoy, que estavam inexpressivos, olhando para o nada.  
  
"Malfoy...", ele tentou falar, sua voz rouca com seu próprio choro, "Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui?", ele estralou os dedos algumas vezes na frente do loiro, conseguindo sua atenção, "O que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
Draco olhou pra ele e, provavelmente, não o reconheceu. Suas lágrimas não pararam, mesmo quando ele falou, num sussurro, "Não chora..."  
  
Um pouco irritado, Harry respondeu rispidamente, mesmo mentindo, "Não estou chorando.", e repetiu a pergunta, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
  
"... Não chora...", antes que Harry respondesse de novo, ele disse, "Malfoy não deve chorar..."  
  
"Escuta, eu não estou pra brincadeiras! Cadê o Snape? Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Malfoy desviou o olhar, parecendo perdido de novo. Era muito diferente do garoto chato que Harry estava acostumado, e isso o irritava, pois não sabia o que fazer com esse Malfoy.  
  
"Dormindo... eles dormem... eu não posso chorar..."  
  
"Não.", Harry insistiu, "Você está chorando, Malfoy."  
  
"Não posso...", ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, negando, "Não choro... Malfoy..."  
  
"Eu já sei! Eu já sei!", Harry disse, impaciente, "Malfoy não chora! Mas você está chorando!"  
  
Draco ergueu a cabeça de repente, aproximando-se de Harry, olhando nos olhos verdes e rosto sujo de terra, "Você... você chora.", ele disse, sem emoção. Depois, se afastou, "Eu não choro."  
  
"Escuta aqui..."  
  
"Eu escuto...", Draco disse antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, "Eu escuto.", ele repetiu, firme, olhando mais uma vez nos olhos de Harry.  
  
Entendendo finalmente o que o loiro queria dizer, Harry voltou a chorar, como uma criança, mais patético que o próprio Malfoy. Ele se abraçou e escondeu o rosto, chorando, perdido. E disse tudo o que estava entalado na garganta, preso dentro do coração. Sua tristeza em ver os amigos morrendo na frente dele, sua preocupação com os amigos que sobreviveram, seu nervosismo e frustração por não poder ajudar aqueles que estão morrendo, sua raiva por não poder ser um herói de verdade, que salvasse à todos, sua ignorância e incompetência para lidar com um mundo novo, diferente.  
  
Se Malfoy escutou ou não, não deu para perceber e, verdadeiramente, Harry não se importava. Eles permaneceram afastados, um em cada ponta do degrau. Harry falando e chorando, Malfoy chorando e escutando. Mesmo que eles não se entendessem, eles precisavam daquela noite.  
  
Harry, particularmente, ficou muito grato por poder desabafar, ainda mais que, no dia seguinte, recebera uma notícia, não exatamente triste, mas que o abalou muito. Era o Profeta Diário anunciando aos quatro ventos que Harry Potter tinha derrotado Voldemort. Agora, cabia à ele desfazer a mentira e dar graças à Deus por ter deixado parte dos seus problemas naquela noite com Malfoy.  
  
Continua... 


	5. cap 5

Epílogo - cap 5  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à JK Rolling.  
  
  
  
"Ah... Harry Potter."  
  
Todos ficaram em silêncio, apenas escutando, cada um olhando para nada significante, enquanto a voz calma e divertida lia trechos da matéria.  
  
"... batalha final... nananã... Voldemort tinha a mesma varinha... nanã... O Menino que Viveu... ah! Grandioso feitiço, ora vejam só... humm... muita concentração de energia... nananã... oh, sim! Herói de Todos os Tempos, com certeza!", uma pequena risada, falando para si mesmo, "Sempre soube que um dia mudariam o título... ah-hã... o mal não está mais entre nós! Obrigado, Harry Potter!"  
  
Dumbledore depositou o jornal na escrivaninha com um suspiro de contentação, seus olhos azuis brilhando novamente com a antiga alegria, destituída de qualquer malícia, de quem sabe algo mais do que você e se diverte com sua ignorância. Completamente saudável, Dumbledore exibia uma disposição irritantemente grandiosa para um bruxo tão velho. Todos voltaram suas atenções para o diretor de Hogwarts assim que ele terminara de ler a matéria de capa do Profeta Diário.  
  
"Mas quem escreveu isto aqui realmente tem uma imaginação primorosa!", Dumbledore disse, batendo de leve no jornal, "Qualquer um seria facilmente enganado com palavras tão cheias de convicção e certeza."  
  
Minerva McGonagall inclinou-se para frente, com a expressão séria, "Esse é o problema, diretor. Todos estão acreditando nessa mentira!"  
  
"O Herói de Todos os Tempos não existe.", Snape meio que rosnou da poltrona dele, "Se é que ele um dia existiu... Agora vão ficar abanando as orelhas de Potter dando-o o mérito por uma coisa que ele, como sempre, não fez."  
  
"Ora... mas é uma história muito interessante, Severus...", o diretor sorriu, folheando mais uma vez o jornal, "Realmente muito interessante!"  
  
"Pode ser interessante, mas não é a verdade!", McGonagall disse mais uma vez, "Não podemos deixar que uma mentira tão monstruosa como essa se espalhe pelo mundo!"  
  
"Oh, não se preocupe quanto à isso, Minerva...", Dumbledore disse, "Não há um bruxo nesse planeta que já não tenha decorado esse jornal, de ponta a ponta. A mentira já se espalhou, como a mais verdadeira das verdades."  
  
"Então, o que temos que fazer é levar Potter à público para desmentir essas bobagens.", Snape concluiu, impaciente.  
  
Dumbledore olhou-os, ainda com aquele ar de satisfação misterioso, balançando a cabeça negativamente, "Vocês realmente pensam assim?", ele dobrou o jornal, deixando que as palavras 'Profeta Diário: Harry Potter, O Herói de Todos os Tempos', ficassem de frente para os professores, "Essa história, por mais absurda e mentirosa que seja, somente traduz o que as pessoas querem saber. E elas não querem saber a verdade que nós sabemos...", ele acrescentou devagar, "Todos os bruxos e magos querem uma vitória arrebatadora contra o mal. Uma batalha de aventura e heroísmo que possa ser contada para os seus filhos, netos e bisnetos ressaltando, principalmente, o fato do grande vilão ter sido derrotado apenas quando não houvesse mais salvação, quando tudo já estivesse perdido. O herói que eles querem participou com garra e determinação de todas as batalhas, salvou à todos os inocentes, não desistiu quando se viu à beira da morte e, quando venceu, se retirou humildemente para ajudar os feridos, sem fazer estardalhaço sobre sua vitória.", Dumbledore, jogou o jornal na cesta de lixo mágica ao lado da escrivaninha, fazendo-o sumir no mesmo instante, e cruzou as mãos sobre a barba, reclinando-se na cadeira, "Esse lixo não nos interessa, nós sabemos a verdade e já nos contentamos com ela. Mas esse mesmo lixo é o que todos querem. E eles estão felizes e satisfeitos com isso, sendo mentira ou não."  
  
Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Snape voltou a falar, cauteloso, "Está querendo dizer que devemos deixar como está? Não vamos desmentir nada?"  
  
"Mas... isso...", McGonagall estava com o cenho franzido, pensativa, "Realmente, eu admito que se contássemos a verdade agora... bem, provavelmente haveria... haveria..."  
  
"Decepção geral.", Dumbledore completou para a professora, sorrindo, "Ficariam todos muito decepcionados e, talvez, até envergonhados por terem acreditado tão facilmente em uma mentira tão linda como essa."  
  
"Não apenas isso... mas descrença na própria magia...", ela continuou.  
  
"Sim, claro. Ao saberem que Voldemort não morreu por meio de feitiços ou poções ou qualquer coisa mágica...", o diretor concordou, "Simplesmente por mãos humanas..."  
  
"... o que poderia provocar um súbito medo generalizado...", ela completou, espantada com sua própria linha de raciocínio, "E até uma desistência e descrença do mundo bruxo!"  
  
Dumbledore sorriu, rindo baixinho, "Oh, sim, algumas poucas pessoas ficariam com medo... mas não acho que chegaria a tanto.", ele disse, "Talvez, realmente, o mundo bruxo finalmente se desse conta da complexidade do mundo muggle... tão forte e poderoso quanto o nosso, do jeito deles, claro. Isso poderia provocar um repentino medo, é possível. Mas, creio, que esse medo se tornará em respeito, o que não seria uma coisa tão ruim assim."  
  
"O que você quer que façamos, afinal?", Snape interrompeu-os, bravo, "Contamos ou não a verdade?"  
  
"Ora, Severus... mas quem sou eu para decidir isso?", Dumbledore sorriu, travesso, diante da expressão frustrada do professor, "Quem deve decidir se quer contar a verdade ou não é Harry, afinal, é o nome dele que está em jogo aqui."  
  
Imediatamente, todos os olhos voltaram-se para a figura silenciosa e desanimada, sentada na primeira poltrona da esquerda, que brincava, sem muita animação, com o pequeno filhote de fênix, que tentava bicar o seu dedo.  
  
"Harry?", Dumbledore o chamou novamente.  
  
"Potter!", Snape rosnou, conseguindo apenas que o alto rapaz contraísse os ombros, para o seu desgosto.  
  
Harry suspirou e voltou os olhos para Dumbledore, recostando-se na poltrona, "Eu não sei, sinceramente, por que não me perguntaram isso antes...", ele disse sério, mas sem nenhum tom de reprovação ou queixa, "Era apenas a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer."  
  
"Ora!", Snape levantou-se, cruzando os braços, "Então, diga logo de uma vez, Potter, o que vai fazer?"  
  
Sem pressa, Harry olhou longamente para seu ex-professor, retirando prazer da impaciência dele, "Interessa mesmo a você?"  
  
McGonagall olhou-o com seriedade, impedindo Snape de retrucar, "Potter, isso é um assunto sério. Por favor, responda, que eu tenho certeza que todos nós estamos nessa sala somente para saber isso."  
  
"Bem... ", ele franziu o cenho brevemente, acariciando mais uma vez o filhote de fênix, "Apesar de todas as conseqüências relacionadas por Dumbledore e pela senhora...", ele voltou o olhar para Snape, "Devo concordar com o professor Snape de que eu não posso ser conhecido por uma coisa que não fiz. Principalmente se eu não quero ser conhecido.", ele conteve uma risada sarcástica quando viu seu antigo professor de poções o olhar incrédulo.  
  
"Se é assim...", o dito professor disse, depois de se recuperar, "Com licença, diretor.", ele se despediu apenas de Dumbledore, ignorando McGonagall e Harry.  
  
Quando a porta do gabinete foi fechada, Harry suspirou, murmurando, "Sim... agora você está livre para cuidar do seu precioso Malfoy... deixe que os outros cuidem do Potter..."  
  
McGonagall virou-se para Harry, surpresa, enquanto Dumbledore abria uma balinha de limão, tranqüilo de tudo, "O que você sabe sobre o senhor Malfoy, Potter?"  
  
Erguendo-se da poltrona, Harry pegou uma balinha de limão, oferecida silenciosamente pelo diretor, pois este estava de boca cheia, sorrindo novamente, "Eu sei exatamente o que a maioria neste castelo sabe, professora.", ele deu de ombros, jogando a balinha verde na língua, sem se importar em falar com a boca cheia, "Praticamente nada. Mas o que eu sei, eu sei graças ao professor Snape e à Madame Pomfrey, que fazem questão de criarem um escândalo em cima dele pelo menos uma vez por dia."  
  
"Oh, Merlim! Eu não sabia disso!", a professora tomou sua postura rígida, que nos últimos dias falhara muito, e virou-se para o diretor, "Severus não deve ficar alardeando em cima do rapaz, Albus! Isso pode piorar o estado dele!"  
  
Antes que Dumbledore pudesse falar, ou ajeitar a balinha em um canto da boca para falar sem se enrolar, a risada de Harry preencheu todo o gabinete, alta e debochada, "Você acha mesmo que ele pode piorar?", ele disse depois, um pouco ofegante, "Já viu o estado dele? Malfoy está completamente pirado! Virou uma criança dependente e sem noção alguma do que acontece à sua volta!", seu tom foi ficando menos debochado e mais raivoso, "Ele está tão interessado nas picuinhas entre Snape e Poppy quanto eu estou com a reação do maldito mundo bruxo quando souberem que foi um simples muggle que matou Voldemort!", rindo de repente, ele acrescentou, pressionando o dedo indicador contra a lateral da cabeça, pontuando cada palavra, "Ele está doido, pirado, maluco, doente! Já tentaram conversar com ele, por acaso?"  
  
"E você já, Harry?", a voz calma e alegre de Dumbledore o interrompeu, silenciando-o momentaneamente.  
  
Deixando os ombros caírem, ficando mais calmo, Harry admitiu, "Sim... ", e, parecendo perdido, olhando para os lados, ele continuou, um pouco nervoso, "Mas isso não importa... eu... eu vou embora.", Harry quase correu até a porta, mas parou, acrescentando antes de, literalmente, fugir, "Vou ainda hoje na redação do Profeta Diário, diretor..."  
  
"Boa sorte pra você, Harry...", Dumbledore disse enquanto a porta de seu gabinete se fechava.  
  
McGonagall olhou incrédula para o diretor, estreitando os olhos, "É impressão minha ou, segundo Harry Potter, não é apenas o senhor Malfoy que está...", ela fez uma careta ao falar, "... pirado?"  
  
O velho diretor riu, abrindo outra balinha de limão, "Impressão sua, Minerva... impressão sua..."  
  
"Oh, sim!", ela retrucou sarcástica, "Engano meu. Estamos todos pirados!"  
  
Dumbledore preferiu apenas sorrir e chupar tranqüilamente sua balinha de limão.  
  
  
  
Continua... 


	6. cap 6

Epílogo - cap 6  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à JK Rolling.  
  
  
  
O castelo estava bem mais vazio. No quarto dia após a derrota de Voldemort, apenas algumas pessoas transitavam pelos intermináveis corredores, na sua maioria parentes de alunos e ex-alunos se preparando para partir. Na Enfermaria, as camas estavam todas lotadas, mas no seu número habitual de camas. Não havia mais a necessidade de voluntários e, conforme Poppy, os últimos pacientes não precisariam ficar mais do que um ou dois dias no castelo.  
  
Um castelo mais vazio significa um castelo mais silencioso. E muito mais tranqüilo, principalmente para alguém que queira pôr os pensamentos em ordem, ou simplesmente pensar. Apesar de ser um ambiente perfeito para Harry, ele não estava aproveitando, mesmo que seu exterior indicasse o contrário.  
  
Harry abriu a porta do quarto e entrou silenciosamente, sem ao menos pronunciar uma palavra. Na sua cama de casal, que ele mesmo mal usara, Hermione e Remus dormiam. A primeira tranqüilamente, um sono sem perturbações podendo-se perceber pela sua expressão relaxada. O segundo, com o cenho um pouco franzido, respirava com dificuldade, suas mãos inquietas buscavam alguma coisa no próprio peito. Apesar de estarem na mesma cama, pareciam estar em mundos diferentes.  
  
Agora Harry entedia a insistência de Snape em querer Malfoy perto dele. Obrigara Hermione a se deitar junto com Remus, podendo manter as duas pessoas mais importantes para ele sempre por perto, sempre seguras. Ele, por sua vez, ficara com o largo, mas incômodo e duro sofá no canto do quarto, observando os dois dormirem, acudindo quando qualquer perturbação os afligisse. Poderia muito bem mandá-los para a Enfermaria, mas nem falara com Poppy, temendo que ela tirasse-os de perto dele, o que seria uma bobagem, um medo infantil.  
  
Caminhando até Remus, Harry pegou em sua mão, apertando-a delicadamente na sua, sentindo os finos ossos sob a pele magra e fria. Imediatamente Remus respondeu ao toque, mostrando sua pequena e inconstante força, segurando na mão de Harry junto ao peito, como se fosse um tesouro do mais precioso.  
  
"Professor... está tudo bem...", Harry sussurrou baixinho, afastando a franja de cabelos brancos da testa enrugada, "Está tudo bem..."  
  
A outra mão de Remus, trêmula e magra, ergueu-se e alcançou a cabeça de Harry, puxando-o para si. O rapaz apoiou a cabeça no peito ofegante, sentindo os dedos finos nos seus cabelos, permitindo-se fechar os olhos durante aquele cafuné carinhoso, uma coisa tão rara para ele.  
  
Mesmo sabendo ser aquele um momento triste, Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma estranha alegria, momentânea e quente, dentro de si. Aquilo era sua única família, tão anormal e frágil, como ele mesmo esperava que fosse, podendo partir-se a qualquer instante. Sempre sem grandes esperanças de participar algum dia de um lar típico de novela, essa pequena família que conseguira já era mais do que o suficiente.  
  
"Sirius... meu grande amigo Sirius...", Remus murmurou durante o sono, rouco e fraco, "Obrigado, Sirius... por estar ao meu lado, obrigado.", ele continuou a aninhar Harry, que percebeu estar fazendo o papel não de Sirius, mas de Padfoot, quando sentiu os dedos de Remus irem automaticamente para trás de sua orelha.  
  
Com um estalo, Harry abriu os olhos, mas não se mexeu. Não era Padfoot nem Sirius. Assim como não era o herói que salvara o mundo bruxo, se é que foi realmente salvo. Ele sentiu seu coração batendo forte contra o peito de Remus e, segurando as mãos dele, afastou-se lentamente, para que não o acordasse. Mesmo sem o calor dele, Remus não se mexeu mais, caindo em um sono mais tranqüilo.  
  
Ao se aproximar do outro lado da cama, observando Hermione dormindo pequena e tranqüila debaixo das cobertas, Harry foi surpreendido por uma pequena risada.  
  
Com um olhar infantil, um sorriso no rosto, Malfoy encolhia os ombros e segurava-se para não rir mais. Estava parado na porta, ainda de pijamas e descalço, mas com um grosso casaco de pele dessa vez, protegendo-o do frio.  
  
"Mudbloods...", ele disse baixinho, como confessando algo. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, o loiro fez uma pequena careta, "Não pode misturar..."  
  
Fechando os olhos, Harry virou o rosto, dizendo a si mesmo que Remus e Hermione o olhariam reprovadoramente se perdesse a calma agora. Os dois sempre convenciam Harry que ignorar esse tipo de insulto era a melhor saída.  
  
"Onde está Snape, Malfoy?", ele perguntou, controlando a voz, sentindo que mal movera a boca ao falar.  
  
Prendendo a respiração, o loiro olhou para trás, para fora do quarto e fechou a porta logo depois.  
  
Harry soltou uma pequena risada de irritação, mas continuou calmo, "Ele não sabe que você está invadindo o meu quarto?"  
  
Malfoy fez uma careta de aborrecimento enquanto aproximava-se da cama. Olhou atentamente as figuras quietas de Hermione e Remus, abaixando o olhar por alguns segundos, sem dar mostras de querer continuar a conversa anterior. Inclinando-se brevemente sobre Remus, ele disse, "Mudblood..."  
  
Quando Harry estalou a língua para responder, abrindo os olhos e virando-se para Malfoy, quase perdeu a respiração vendo-o tão próximo de seu ex- professor. Um medo repentino de que ele fizesse alguma coisa com Remus mal subiu pela sua garganta quando o loiro ergueu-se e correu até a janela, deixando-o assustado e sem reação por um momento.  
  
Tentando se controlar e culpando-se por não prestar mais atenção, Harry ergueu-se também de onde estava, ao lado de Hermione, e limpou a garganta, tentando recuperar a voz, "O que está fazendo?", ele perguntou ao ver o outro inclinando-se no parapeito da grande janela.  
  
Sem responder, Malfoy voltou, segurando algumas flores murchas na mão, ajeitando-as em um buquê simples, retirando as folhas secas e galhos retorcidos que vieram junto. Não era grande coisa, apenas alguma planta que nascia entre as pedras, do lado de fora do castelo. Harry ficou sem entender por um minuto, vendo o loiro agachar-se ao lado de Remus, ajeitando o pequeno buquê em seu peito.  
  
Com movimentos quase mecânicos, Draco ajeitou o corpo de Remus, retirando o cobertor e endireitando os membros em uma posição mais reta. Pegando as duas mãos pálidas e ossudas, ele abriu os dedos, estirando-os, espalmando- as sobre o buquê e o peito de Remus, mexendo nele como se fosse uma boneca sendo preparada para alguma brincadeira.  
  
Quando Harry percebeu o que ele estava fazendo não sentiu nem ouviu nada, apenas se viu do outro lado da cama, empurrando bruscamente Malfoy e desmontando a posição de defunto que o loiro criara, cobrindo seu ex- professor novamente, passando a mão suada nos cabelos brancos enquanto sentia seu coração brigando contra o espaço apertado de seu peito.  
  
Sentindo a respiração mais calma, mas não menos bravo, Harry virou-se para Malfoy, que continuava caído no mesmo lugar em que fora empurrado, sussurrando entredentes, "Saia daqui, Malfoy."  
  
Como se notasse somente agora a presença de Harry, Draco ergueu os olhos, olhando-o surpreso. Estava em uma posição incômoda no chão, meio sentado, meio deitado, entre uma cômoda e uma pequena estante. Voltando a olhar para Remus, ele respondeu, calmamente, "Vai morrer..."  
  
"Não vai!", Harry retrucou de imediato, "Ele não vai morrer!", diante da falta de cooperação do outro, ele deixou escapar um grunhido de raiva ao levantar Malfoy do chão, segurando-o pelo casaco, "Saia daqui! Eu não quero você aqui me atormentando com essas besteiras..."  
  
"Vai morrer...", Draco repetiu, como tentando explicar para uma criança algo óbvio, interrompendo Harry, que mesmo assim não parou de carregá-lo para fora do quarto.  
  
Alcançando a porta, Harry empurrou o loiro para fora, fechando-a atrás de si, gritando finalmente, "Ele não vai morrer, Malfoy!"  
  
Soltando um suspiro de impaciência infantil, rolando os olhos em deboche e pondo cruzando os braços, Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, dizendo infantilmente, "Não é da sua conta."  
  
Snape, mostrando que não perdeu o tino para surgir nas horas mais impróprias, testemunhou o momento em que Harry, perdendo a paciência de uma vez, acertou um soco em Malfoy lançando o rapaz contra o chão. Bufando, com a lente dos óculos embaçada, Harry deu meia-volta e entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com força, mal ouvindo as acusações de Snape.  
  
"Você não devia ter feito isso!", a voz de Hermione alcançou-o, acordando-o de seus pensamentos raivosos, em um tom visível de censura que o pegou desprevenido.  
  
Harry olhou-a surpreso, sem entender do quê exatamente ela estava falando, mas ficou mais surpreso ainda quando sua amiga pegou as flores murchas de Malfoy, que estavam jogadas no chão, recolocando-as nas mãos de Remus. Hermione ajeitou-as de forma que o buquê voltasse a ficar mais apresentado, apesar de algumas pétalas já estarem perdidas.  
  
"Hermione...", Harry tentou falar, mas sua mente estava tão confusa que não conseguiu formular nada coerente. Ficou apenas parado, em pé em frente à cama, com um olhar perdido, já sem zanga nenhuma.  
  
"Você não é mais um aprendiz, Harry! Como pôde se comportar tão infantilmente assim?", Hermione finalmente disse, virando-se para o amigo com os braços cruzados. Sem dar tempo de que Harry respondesse, ela continuou, mostrando toda sua indignação com a atitude dele, "Todo mundo nesse castelo sabe que o Malfoy está com problemas mentais, que precisa de ajuda e, principalmente, paciência para lidar com ele. Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de levantar a mão pra uma pessoa assim!"  
  
Mesmo estando atônito com a reação inesperada da amiga, Harry sentia-se era muito mais injustiçado, abrindo a boca para defender-se, "Hermione, você não--"  
  
"Ele está tão indefeso como uma criança, Harry, e só queria ajudar!"  
  
"Ajudar?!", ele quase gritou, perdendo a paciência, apontando para Remus, ainda deitado na cama, "Ele poderia ter matado Remus! Não viu o que ele fez?"  
  
"Harry, por favor!", Hermione se aproximou do amigo, batendo na testa dele, que afastou bruscamente a cabeça, "Pare e pense um pouco. Não reconhece as flores na mão de Remus?"  
  
Imediatamente, Harry desviou o olhar dos olhos de Hermione para as flores murchas. Desconfiado, ele aproximou-se devagar, analisando-as, tentando buscar qualquer informação na sua memória que tenha relação com esse tipo de flor. Mas não adiantou, para ele, eram apenas flores murchas, sem beleza ou atrativo algum. Apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Malfoy.  
  
"Não... não vejo nada demais nelas.", ele respondeu suspirando, já mais calmo.  
  
"Remus não acordou, percebeu? Mesmo com toda essa algazarra que fizemos.", Hermione disse, também mais tranqüila, ficando ao lado dele, "Réquiem, Harry... Réquiem...", ela disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente, vendo que o amigo não conseguiria se lembrar.  
  
Finalmente, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao escutar as palavras de Hermione, ele lembrou, muito vagamente.  
  
"Sexto ano, segundo mês após o início das aulas, Herbologia avançada.", Hermione quase cantou as palavras, satisfeita consigo mesma, "Flores de Réquiem: nascem nos lugares mais impróprios, onde quase nenhuma outra planta conseguiria sobreviver. Sua aparência pode enganar os leigos, porém...", ela fez uma pausa, vendo uma sombra de culpa passar pelo rosto de Harry, "Porém, podem ser necessárias na medicina, prolongando a vida daqueles que sofrem de um mal cuja cura não foi encontrada ainda."  
  
Fechando os olhos, Harry suspirou, sentindo-se cansado e envergonhado, "Vai morrer...", ele sussurrou, encaixando a nova informação com as palavras de Malfoy.  
  
"Sim... um dos dois."  
  
Ele prendeu a respiração, mantendo os olhos fechados, "O quê?", perguntou calmamente.  
  
"O nome Réquiem não foi dado à toa, Harry. É a vida de Lupin e dessas flores, indo e vindo, de um corpo para o outro... um deles vai morrer. É só ter esperança de que Remus vença."  
  
Sentindo-se irritado, Harry se afastou da cama e de Hermione, pegando um casaco, cachecol e luvas, vestindo-se apressado, "Então é isso?", ele disse, com raiva novamente, "Vai morrer... exatamente como Malfoy disse.", na pressa, ele acabou rasgando uma das luvas, ao vesti-la, praguejando em voz alta.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Não precisamos dessas flores para saber que Remus vai morrer, Hermione.", ele virou para a amiga, "Ele quer morrer! Isso só vai apressar o desejo dele."  
  
Hermione arregalou os olhos e ia protestar, mas Harry já estava pronto, resmungando sem prestar atenção nela, batendo a porta do quarto ao sair.  
  
  
  
Continua... 


	7. cap 7

Epílogo - cap 7  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à JK Rolling.  
  
  
  
As ruas estavam razoavelmente cheias, com o comércio bruxo reabrindo hoje, todos queriam voltar o mais rápido possível à normalidade. Harry puxou o capuz do casaco um pouco mais para baixo, quase tapando seus olhos e ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço, cobrindo parte do queixo. Apesar do frio, o dia estava claro, com a neve clareando todos os caminhos e telhados, dando uma desculpa para que ele usasse óculos escuros, escondendo a cor dos olhos, tão famosa.  
  
Quando finalmente chegou à Hogsmead, porém, Harry percebeu que talvez não teria sido uma boa idéia sair do castelo. O famoso bairro bruxo fervilhava de gente, entrando e saindo das lojas, os bares e lanchonetes lotadas com rodas de magos e bruxos discutindo com algumas edições do Profeta Diário na mão. Aurores montavam guarda em cantos estratégicos.  
  
Sem olhar para os lados, tentando não ligar para os comentários à sua volta, Harry andou a passos largos em direção ao prédio da redação do jornal de maior publicação do mundo bruxo.  
  
"Harry Potter!", uma voz gritou ao seu lado, histérica e brava.  
  
Receoso de que pudessem reconhecê-lo, Harry continuou a andar, certo de que não falaram com ele, mas sim dele. Porém, um puxão no seu casaco, que quase o fez cair, o parou imediatamente, justamente em frente às portas da redação do Profeta Diário.  
  
"Harry Potter!", de novo, a voz gritou, mais brava.  
  
Harry virou-se impaciente; como alguém poderia reconhecê-lo no meio daquela confusão? Mas um tapa, bem forte e bem dado, fez seu rosto virar-se num ângulo incômodo antes que pudesse ver quem o chamara.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Com os olhos arregalados, Harry endireitou o rosto, levando a mão enluvada ao queixo, na região que agora ficava vermelha. Tão vermelha quanto os fios de cabelos das três cabeças que estavam na frente dele. Ginny, Fred e George Weasley. George segurava a irmã, que lutava raivosa pronta para acertar mais um tapa nele, enquanto Fred permanecia parado ao lado deles, com um olhar distante, apesar de estranhamente sério.  
  
"Ginny, comporte-se!", George rosnou, apertando os braços da irmã que finalmente cedeu, mas continuou a olhar ferozmente para Harry, "Todos estão olhando! É isso o que quer?"  
  
"Eu quero ter a chance de me vingar desse mentiroso!", a menina disse, em alto e bom tom, recebendo exclamações de espanto dos curiosos.  
  
"Ginny, nós nem sabemos se ele tem alguma coisa--", Fred começou, com uma voz calma, mas a irmã o interrompeu.  
  
"Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você acha mesmo que ele não está metido nisso?", ela virou-se para o irmão, incrédula, "Ron morreu, Bill está no HMF e você--"  
  
"Ginny!", George gritou dessa vez, irritado, assustando não só a irmã, mas todos em volta, "Agora chega! Nós não viemos aqui para ficar discutindo! Se quiser brigar com Harry Potter vá em frente, mas Fred e eu vamos terminar o que papai pediu, com ou sem você!", pegando na mão do irmão, George subiu as últimas escadas que davam para a porta de entrada do prédio do Profeta Diário, com uma Ginny resmungando brava atrás dele.  
  
Sem se importar com os olhares curiosos e as perguntas que começavam a brotar à sua volta, Harry seguiu os três irmãos rapidamente, desviando-se das mãos que tentavam agarrá-lo e fechando a grande porta dupla atrás de si. Imediatamente um guarda veio até ele, olhando-o desconfiado.  
  
Harry afastou o capuz e o cachecol e desfez o feitiço que fizera a lente dos seus óculos escurecerem, revelando os olhos verdes e a famosa cicatriz. Tudo com uma mão só, a outra segurava firmemente a porta contra seus supostos fãs, que se acumulavam cada vez mais do lado de fora do prédio.  
  
Suspirando, Harry disse, "Pode, por favor, trancar essa porta?", ao olhar confuso do guarda ele continuou, "Eu tenho um assunto de extrema urgência para tratar aqui... e...", ele fez uma cara de mistério, "Espero que entenda... é um assunto muito importante... e secreto."  
  
Sentindo-se honrado ou, no mínimo, alegre por garantir um favor do próprio Harry Potter, o guarda o saldou e colocou um feitiço sobre a porta, garantindo que não deixaria ninguém entrar até que ele fosse embora.  
  
Ao virar-se para o pequeno salão de entrada do prédio, composto por alguns sofás, grandes edições antigas penduradas nas paredes e um majestoso balcão para recepção, Harry se deparou novamente com os três Weasleys, que se dirigiam para os sofás, provavelmente para esperarem até serem chamados.  
  
Quando deu seu primeiro passo, Ginny, entre os dois irmãos, percebeu sua presença e virou-se bruscamente, "Ora, seu...", com o movimento, ela acabou empurrando Fred sem querer, que perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu no chão, não fosse seu irmão segurando-o a tempo.  
  
"Ginny! Cuidado!", George disse, ainda irritado, ajudando Fred a se firmar.  
  
A garota virou-se no mesmo instante para os irmãos, com um olhar de culpa, "Oh, Fred, me desculpe!"  
  
O ruivo ergueu uma mão, que foi pega pela irmã, sorrindo, "Não se preocupe... não foi nada demais.", ele então disse, sem se virar, "Harry?"  
  
Engolindo em seco, ele deu mais dois passos à frente, alcançando-os, "Fred, George...", ele olhou para a pequena ruiva, que transmitia claramente raiva no olhar, "... Ginny..."  
  
"O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry?", George perguntou, sério.  
  
Sentindo-se novamente perdido, o moreno olhou em volta, esfregando as mãos enluvadas nervosamente, "Bem... eu... eu acho que... a mesma coisa que vocês, eu acho...", ele disse baixinho, incerto. Acostumando-se muito à contra-gosto com as próprias mudanças de temperamento.  
  
Ao olhar incrédulo e desconfiado dos irmãos, Harry abaixou o rosto, envergonhado, continuando, "Eu não sabia... estava em Hogwarts quando Snape veio correndo na minha direção... exigindo explicações sobre essa... essa coisa.", ele escutou um dos gêmeos murmurar algum comentário sobre Snape, mas ignorou e continuou, "Então, tivemos uma reunião com Dumbledore... e ficou decidido que eu viria aqui para desmentir tudo."  
  
"Oh...", Ginny colocou uma mão sobre a boca aberta, "Então... então não foi você quem inventou isso?", ela perguntou, acrescentando rapidamente, ainda descrente, "Dumbledore pode confirmar o que está dizendo?"  
  
"Ginny! Não se envergonhe mais.", Fred disse antes que Harry pudesse responder, virando-se para ele, com uma mão estendida, mas olhando por cima do ombro do moreno, "É bom saber disso."  
  
Arregalando os olhos, abrindo a boca com espanto, Harry percebeu porquê da atitude estranha de Fred. Pegando a mão dele, depois de notar os olhares nervosos dos outros Weasleys, ele fechou a boca e sentiu-se mais pequeno e infantil, vendo os olhos agora cinzas de Fred olharem através dele.  
  
"Fred... eu... eu não sabia..."  
  
George pegou novamente a mão do irmão e o guiou até um dos sofás, sentando ao lado dele. Ginny e Harry fizeram o mesmo, mas ele sentou-se na frente dos três irmãos.  
  
"Eu fico feliz...", o ruivo respondeu, sem graça, "É bom saber que não é tão fácil assim para os outros perceberem que fiquei cego.", ele apertou a mão de George, num movimento quase imperceptível, sorrindo, "Ele mesmo só notou um dia depois. E o resto da família somente... bem, logo depois que Bill ficou melhor. Depois disso, eles, e até eu, pudemos olhar com mais calma a nossa volta e notar o que a guerra fez com a gente.", ele terminou sério, não conseguindo manter o sorriso por muito tempo.  
  
"Bill está no Morgana...", diante do olhar confuso de Harry, George explicou, "Hospital Morgana. É um hospital antigo, que foi desativado depois da construção do Saint Mungos. Mas agora o prédio foi reaberto para ajudar com os feridos; o Saint Mungos está lotado, não suporta mais nenhum ferido..."  
  
Naquele instante, o chefe da redação e o dono do Profeta Diário apareceram, com seus melhores robes, um sorriso de orelha a orelha, cumprimentando Harry Potter.  
  
"Senhor Potter! É um prazer imenso recebê-lo em nosso jornal!"  
  
  
  
Continua.... 


	8. cap 8

Epílogo - cap 8  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à JK Rolling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hummm..."  
  
Era o único som que se escutava no quarto. Hermione lia atentamente a nova edição do Profeta Diário, completamente alheia aos olhares e embaraço dos seus companheiros. Uma hora ou outra ela soltava uma exclamação, transitando sua atenção para o jornal do dia anterior.  
  
Harry estava calado, com a cabeça apoiada na mão, seus olhos correndo por toda a extensão do quarto, observando todos os presentes, analisando seja lá o que for com muita seriedade. George estava sentado no sofá, ao lado do irmão, com uma expressão de tédio no rosto, desconfortável com o silêncio. Fred, ao contrário, estava muito mais calmo, brincando com sua mão, entortando e dobrando os dedos do irmão, sem que ele nem percebesse.  
  
Em uma poltrona perto da porta, em um canto mais escuro, Ginny parecia um bichano acuado, encarando Harry com uma expressão que variava conforme seus próprios pensamentos confusos. Estava encolhida na grande poltrona, com os pés junto ao corpo, o longo cabelo vermelho escondendo parte de seu rosto tenso.  
  
Remus Lupin ainda estava segurando as flores murchas, em silêncio.  
  
Com um suspiro longo, Hermione dobrou os dois jornais e encarou os outros presentes, ganhando a atenção de todos. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, gesticulou com as mãos por alguns segundos, mas acabou desistindo, suspirando de novo, abaixando o rosto.  
  
"Eu sei que é difícil pra você ficar sabendo das coisas assim...", Harry disse rapidamente, "Mas eu não consegui encontrar um jeito mais fácil... pra mim.", Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, sem erguê-la e ele desviou o olhar da amiga, que começava a chorar, "Eu sinto muito."  
  
Incomodado, Harry andou na direção da porta, pensando em alguma coisa, qualquer desculpa, para sair dali.  
  
"Vai fugir, Harry Potter?", Ginny disse atrevida ao seu lado, sentada na poltrona.  
  
George, do outro lado do quarto, resmungou algo e ergueu-se, com uma expressão irritada no rosto, pronto para dar mais uma bronca na irmã. Mas Harry abriu a porta e, sem esconder o nervosismo, com um sorriso irônico no rosto, respondeu, "Eu vou fugir enquanto puder."  
  
Do lado de fora do extremamente ocupado quarto, Harry caminhou a passos largos, ouvindo atento os passos mais leves e rápidos que o seguiam.  
  
"Você não pode fugir desse jeito, Potter!", Ginny o alcançou, segurando-o pelo braço, "Não pode fugir das responsabilidades assim!"  
  
Mesmo com o braço preso, Harry fingiu que não notou a presença da ruiva e continuou andando, arrastando-a consigo.  
  
"Você está com medo do quê?", Ginny continuou a falar, com raiva, tentando pará-lo, mas sem sucesso, "Você não fez nada! Foi aquele muggle que atirou em Voldemort, foi um death eater que matou Ron, assim como Hermione foi atingida por vários feitiços e nenhum deles saiu da sua varinha! Você não tem culpa de nada, Potter, porque não fez nada! Não é nem herói nem vilão...", ela parou de falar, respirando ofegante pelo esforço, ainda acompanhando o passo de Harry, e um sorriso maldoso mudou sua expressão, "Será que é por isso? Não fez nada... não conseguiu salvar ninguém! O maior fracasso do mundo bruxo?", a risada dela ecoou pelo corredor vazio, mas Harry continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, "Você tem medo disso, Potter? Não conseguiu salvar meu irmão... seu melhor amigo! Não conseguiu salvar seu padrinho e agora está sem família nenhuma. Mas... mas o que te remói mesmo por dentro é saber que Hermione se feriu, não é? E você ficou do lado dela... mas ela ainda ama meu irmão...", Ginny riu novamente, soltando o braço de Harry por um momento, mas voltando a alcançá- lo com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Porém, Harry parou de andar, estacando os pés no chão, com uma expressão fechada, o maxilar tenso e os olhos verdes escondidos pela franja.  
  
"Quer conversar sobre isso, Ginny?", ele perguntou, sem emoção.  
  
A ruiva deixou de sorrir, dando um passo para trás, confusa, "Conversar?"  
  
"Sim, conversar.", ele disse, erguendo o rosto e olhando-a nos olhos, "Sobre isso que te incomoda tanto.", vendo que Ginny não iria falar nada, ele continuou, aproximando-se dela, o tom de voz casual, como se estivesse comentando o tempo, "Essa sua obsessão. Desde que me conheceu, que só aumentou quando eu disse que não queria nada com você... obsessão pelo grande Harry Potter."  
  
Suspirando e rindo descompassado ao mesmo tempo, Ginny ergueu o rosto, desafiadora, "Eu nunca tive obsessão nenhuma por você."  
  
"Não por mim. Pelo mito. Pelo grande herói que você sempre fantasiou e sempre perseguiu. E você não tem idéia do quanto eu desprezo gente que só enxerga o meu nome e o meu passado.", Harry se aproximou mais, obrigando Ginny a recuar mais um passo, "Você sempre quis o mito. Sempre quis o nome.", sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais zangada e o tom cada vez mais alto, "Nunca pensou que eu pudesse ter defeitos, que eu pudesse um dia fugir de uma amiga que chora pela morte do meu melhor amigo! Nunca sequer pensou que eu fosse tão humano a ponto de não ter ganhado a batalha final; nem ao menos ser derrotado eu fui! Fiquei apenas como um mero espectador, uma figura apática e sem graça! O verdadeiro Harry Potter! O Harry Potter que você não quer!", ele terminou resmungando a última frase entredentes, fechando as mãos em punho com força para não fazer alguma besteira, depois deu às costas, aborrecido não agüentou o que via.  
  
Com lágrimas embaçando sua visão, Ginny soluçou, segurando o choro. Ela deu um passo à frente, erguendo uma mão lentamente, querendo tocar o rosto de Harry, mas não se atrevendo, "Harry... Algum dia... Algum dia você me amou?"  
  
Suspirando pesadamente, achando que nada do que falasse iria ter significado para a ruiva, Harry respondeu, com uma voz cansada, "Ginny... você é muito parecida com o Ron... é muito fácil, pra mim, enxergar ele em você."  
  
"Não..."  
  
"Ron é como um irmão pra mim.", ele adiantou-se, não deixando que ela continuasse, "Você sabe muito bem disso. E Hermione também... por favor... não a envolva mais nisso.", ao ouvir os soluços, Harry sentiu uma zanga repentina e virou-se para Ginny, impaciente, "Não chore! Você está chorando por algo que não existe, nunca existiu!", ele ordenou bravo, fazendo apenas com que ela chorasse mais ainda.  
  
Irritado e sem paciência alguma, Harry tentou se recompor e recomeçou a andar, sem olhar para trás. Em algum momento, enquanto andava, sentiu um pouco de vergonha pelo seu comportamento, pelas suas palavras. Mas a raiva que tinha dentro de si era tanta que não conseguia nem diferenciar os pensamentos, concluindo que a vergonha que sentira era apenas por ter se exposto para uma pessoa tão estranha e distante como Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Pow! Pow! Pow!"  
  
Harry parou de andar quando escutou a voz já conhecida, mesmo que um pouco distante. Com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, não reparou para onde estava andando e só agora percebeu que tinha descido para a área dos calabouços. Por ser de difícil acesso e muito desconfortável, sendo mais fria que as outras alas do castelo, durante a guerra ela ficou praticamente vazia. Se Harry pudesse apostar, diria que apenas Snape e um ou outro louco é que andavam por esses corredores. Como ele agora.  
  
"Argh..."  
  
A voz de novo. Olhando em volta, Harry tentou identificar a direção do som, procurando entre os inúmeros calabouços e pequenos atalhos que existiam.  
  
"Pow! Pow!"  
  
Era Malfoy. Tinha certeza disso. Harry já esquecera há muito tempo da voz debochada e maliciosa do antigo Malfoy. Agora poderia identificar em qualquer lugar a voz dele, infantil, sincera até demais e, por muitas vezes, confusa. Tomar consciência desse fato não era muito confortável, mas não existiam muitas coisas confortáveis na vida de Harry com as quais ele pudesse se conformar.  
  
"Argh! Ough..."  
  
Parando em frente a uma porta pesada de ferro, Harry apurou os ouvidos, escutando mais um pouco das palavras estranhas de Malfoy. Tendo certeza que era aquela cela mesmo, ele empurrou a porta, fazendo com que o pouco da claridade que vinha do corredor entrasse no pequeno ambiente, mas foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse o que se passava.  
  
Malfoy estava deitado no chão, com seus indefectíveis pijamas e descalço, como sempre. Todo sujo, entre a poeira da cela, ele tinha as duas mãos sobre o peito, agarrando o tecido fino da camisa, os olhos azuis arregalados e a boca aberta em uma careta de dor. Ele virou o rosto imediatamente quando a porta se abrira e Harry pôde ver uma pequena marca roxa na bochecha esquerda.  
  
"E Potter apenas assistiu.", Draco sussurrou, como para si mesmo. A confiança dos gritos se perdera e sua voz estava incerta, denunciando o medo.  
  
No fundo da cela, Harry notou, no chão e todo amassada, a última edição do Profeta Diário. O que Malfoy estava fazendo era apenas encenando o momento da morte de Voldemort, recitando até uma linha que ele mesmo exigira que fosse colocada.  
  
Voldemort ficara muito poderoso. Ou se achava muito poderoso, tinha muita confiança em si mesmo, não vendo mais ameaça nenhuma na figura deprimente de Harry Potter. Então, com a certeza de que ninguém mais poderia detê-lo, ele atacou o mundo muggle. Mas, por ironia do destino, foi derrotado no instante seguinte que matou sua primeira vítima. Era uma criança, simples, estatura mediana, olhos e cabelos castanhos. Nada de estranho. Não seria e não foi difícil para que ele a assustasse, muito menos a matasse.  
  
Mas a garotinha tinha um protetor. Um herói mais digno de seu título do que qualquer herói bruxo que já existiu. Ela tinha um pai, simples, estatura mediana, olhos e cabelos castanhos. Nada de estranho. Nenhuma cicatriz mágica, nenhum passado glorioso. Ele cumpriu apenas o seu papel de pai, protegendo sua filha daquele que a machucava. Ao ver que alguém poderia ameaçar a vida de sua filha, ele disparou. Era um policial civil, tinha uma arma em seu poder. Não era uma varinha e nem um cajado, não era poção ou feitiço. Uma simples arma de fogo, muggle.  
  
Harry não sabe ao certo quantos tiros acertaram Voldemort. Ele ainda estava terminando de sussurrar Avada Kedavra quando o primeiro tiro o atingiu, seguido de muitos, muitos outros. Mesmo assim, o pai descobriu sua filha morta e, só então, Harry levantou sua própria varinha. Um pequeno feitiço de paralisação corporal e um segundo para apagar a memória e o policial civil, não mais pai, pôde voltar ao mundo muggle.  
  
"Sim... eu apenas assisti.", ele disse, dando um passo para dentro da cela. Por alguma razão, sentia-se muito mais seguro e calmo com a loucura infantil do Malfoy do que com a estranha normalidade tristonha e mórbida de seus amigos.  
  
No mesmo instante que ele deu o primeiro passo, porém, Draco ergueu-se do chão, fugindo para um canto escuro da cela, encolhendo-se como uma criança medrosa. Harry parou, não muito surpreso, mas mais desapontado. Não sabia exatamente quais eram as intenções de Malfoy quando ele colocou as flores de réquiem nas mãos de Remus, mas, de qualquer forma, sabia que tinha agido errado ao bater nele.  
  
"Escapou de Snape novamente?", ele disse, com a voz tranqüila, sem querer assustar mais o outro.  
  
Draco não disse nada no primeiro momento, mas recuou mais, gemendo como uma criança, quando Harry deu mais um passo na direção dele.  
  
"Fugiu?", Harry disse, olhando em volta, tentando mostrar que não estava muito interessado no medo que o loiro tinha dele, "Eu também fugi hoje. Igualzinho a você: fugi daqueles que tentam me ajudar."  
  
Quando voltou a encarar Malfoy, ele estava todo encolhido no canto mais escuro da cela, com as correntes enferrujadas em volta dele e os braços cobrindo o rosto assustado. Seu corpo tremia levemente e um pequeno muxoxo podia ser ouvido se chegasse mais perto.  
  
Agora, realmente sentindo vergonha de si mesmo, Harry disse calmamente, "Você pode chorar... tem todo direito já que fui eu mesmo quem o feriu.", sem saber mais o que fazer e temendo chegar mais perto do loiro, Harry sentou-se no chão, sentindo a poeira de anos coçar em seu nariz e sujar as lentes dos óculos. Muito mais paciente e, querendo encarar sua responsabilidade de frente, ele limpou a garganta e disse, botando toda a sinceridade que era possível em suas palavras, "Eu queria me desculpar..."  
  
  
  
Continua... 


	9. cap 9

Epílogo - cap 9  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem à JK Rolling.  
  
  
  
Harry sentia-se perdido. Não apenas de cansaço, tristeza e frustração. Não sabia para onde ir e ao mesmo tempo não queria sair dali. Seu peito parecia comprimir-se, estreitando-se dentro de si mesmo, tornando-o pequeno, muito frágil, muito quebradiço. Já não enxergava mais nada, as lágrimas eram tantas que não conseguia distinguir objeto nenhum à sua frente. E mesmo assim, sentia seus lábios estendidos, doloridos, em um sorriso louco, maníaco e silencioso. Chorava, mas apenas com os olhos, que pareciam ter vontade própria, remexendo-se em seu rosto, frenéticos à procura de alguma figura familiar ou apenas tentando livrar-se das lágrimas que não cessavam.  
  
E também não sabia porquê procurava. Não sabia porquê não soluçava, não resmungava, gritava ou gemia.  
  
Mas uma coisa era certa. E nela Harry se agarrava com toda a força que tinha, sem se importar em machucar, pois seria sua guia para não sentir-se mais perdido.  
  
Hermione também chorava. Em seus braços, ela soluçava, molhando suas roupas, sem perceber a importância que tinha, naquele momento, aquele abraço. E apesar de parecer que era ela quem precisava mais do conforto, era ela quem mais dava conforto.  
  
Afastado dos dois, deitado tranqüilamente na cama, Remus tinha em suas mãos um buquê desfeito de flores mortas. Foi com essa primeira visão que Harry o encontrou, quando entrou no quarto, já de noite. Hermione dormia ao lado dele, encolhida como sempre debaixo das cobertas.  
  
Excitado, ele acordou a amiga no mesmo instante, indicando com o olhar as flores secas, sem vida, na mão de Remus. Os dois se abraçaram, como agora, e sorriram, felizes e contentes com o primeiro acontecimento bom desde que a guerra terminara. Mas a guerra acaba e suas conseqüências perduram. Seus efeitos são variados e insistentes, aparecendo mesmo quando se está preparado ou não.  
  
Os dois riram baixinho, olhando-se com confiança ao se aproximarem de Lupin. Hermione esticou o braço e segurou firmemente a mão de Remus, sentindo-a fria e magra. Seu coração bateu descompassado por um segundo, mas logo ela voltou a sorrir, buscando coragem no olhar de Harry.  
  
Seus dedos envolveram o pequeno buquê, retirando-o cuidadosamente, notando com uma certa amargura certas pétalas que caíram pelo lençol. Suas mãos brincaram com os caules das flores, remexendo-os, sentindo sua textura seca e enrugada. Harry falou alguma coisa, sentando-se do outro lado de Remus, mas ela perdeu totalmente as palavras dele.  
  
Pois entre os vários caules secos e enrugados, seus dedos tocaram algo macio e gelado.  
  
Na sua mão, no meio das flores mortas e pálidas, um pequeno botão, amarelo- ouro, de caule verde e úmido, roliço e firme ao toque, desafiava sua confiança, seu sorriso e as palavras perdidas de Harry.  
  
Esquecidas, o buquê inteiro se espalhou entre os lençóis, enquanto Harry tentava segurar Hermione, que debatia os braços, chorando desesperadamente. Quando finalmente entendeu o que ela queria dizer, entre os soluços e flores secas que lhe eram mostradas, Harry se afastou e riu histericamente. Juntando as flores, re-arrumando o buquê, ele colocou-o nas mãos imóveis de Remus, segurando-as lá ele mesmo até que foi retirado à força, por Hermione, e envolvido num abraço.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore e Snape não se pronunciaram quando entraram no quarto. O primeiro tinha os olhos úmidos e vermelhos e não disse nada, nem uma palavra de conforto. Suas mãos tremiam levemente quando tocaram o cabelo grisalho de Remus e ele ficou lá, sentado ao lado do ex-aluno e ex-colega de trabalho, por mais de duas horas. Algumas vezes podia-se perceber sua cabeça se mexendo, quase que imperceptivelmente, num movimento de negação.  
  
Snape estava pálido e, ao contrário de Dumbledore, evitou olhar Remus, mas também preferiu manter-se calado, apenas chamando Harry para ajudar no final, quando tiveram que retirar o corpo. Com um feitiço, os dois ergueram Remus e o levitaram até a Enfermaria.  
  
Harry não viu quando o colocaram num caixão. Não teve coragem e virou o rosto na hora, até mesmo fechando os olhos, ainda úmidos com tantas lágrimas. Deduzindo que tudo já fora feito, ele abriu os olhos novamente, inchados e doloridos, encontrando o olhar curioso mas ao mesmo tempo medroso de Malfoy.  
  
Silencioso como os outros, Draco apenas encarou Harry por alguns segundos, observando o cenário novo logo depois. Ele afastou-se, andando até Snape, não sendo percebido por ninguém, nem mesmo o professor de poções. Quando, após um longo tempo sendo ignorado, ele voltou para Harry, estava com algo nas mãos.  
  
Era uma pétala seca que caíra, que ele rodava entre os dedos quando disse, "Triste..."  
  
Harry ergueu o olhar, "Sim...", escutando a própria voz rouca.  
  
"O que aconteceu?"  
  
Harry conteve um resmungo grosseiro, mas, ao ver a postura infantil de Malfoy, lembrou-se que ele, agora, não dizia por mal. Ou assim pensava. Suspirando, ele respondeu, "Um amigo... uma pessoa muito querida morreu."  
  
Draco o encarou, com os olhos arregalados. Ele olhou a pétala em sua mão e o grande caixão onde Snape, Minerva, Dumbledore e outros bruxos murmuravam coisas tristes, olhou a pétala de novo, como que analisando-a, "Mas...", ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo.  
  
Sem deixar Harry descobrir o que se passava na mente dele, Draco soltou a pétala e voltou para sua cama, no canto extremo da Enfermaria, fechando as cortinas em volta dele.  
  
"Harry?", Hermione o chamou, trazendo o pequeno botão amarelo nas mãos, "O que quer fazer com isso?"  
  
Tomando a flor com o intuito de esmagá-la, Harry conteve-se apenas por causa da exclamação de horror de Hermione.  
  
"Não, Harry!", ela pediu, segurando as mãos dele, "Não faça isso. Remus fez com que ela vivesse, não destrua algo que ele criou..."  
  
Segurando a amiga pelo braço, Harry a afastou dos professores e disse secamente, mesmo vendo o sofrimento nos olhos dela, "Hermione, não diga bobagens! Remus não criou essa coisa; ela o destruiu!"  
  
"Não, não!", ela disse, pegando o botão de novo, com muito mais delicadeza, "Não vamos destruir algo que carrega parte da vida de Remus!"  
  
Pego de surpresa, mesmo que não concordasse com isso, Harry não tinha argumentos contra Hermione. Suspirando, ele sorriu tristemente para a amiga, colocando uma mão no ombro dela, "Não me pergunte o que fazer, então... decida você.", ele disse, vendo o olhar suplicante de ajuda que ela lhe dava, "Eu sei que você vai pensar em algo... bom e... inteligente.", Harry completou, sem graça pela falta do que dizer.  
  
De onde estava, próximo a uma grande estátua, longe de todos, Harry observou Hermione andar, ora determinada, ora indecisa, até o canto de Malfoy. Pelas silhuetas na cortina, ele viu Malfoy sentando-se na cama e recebendo hesitantemente a flor em botão das mãos de Hermione. Ficaram lá por alguns minutos, sem que ele pudesse ouvir o que diziam.  
  
Quando Hermione voltou para o seu lado, buscando timidamente sua mão, ela abaixou o rosto, dizendo baixinho, "Não acho que foi algo muito inteligente...", e, Harry percebeu, ela sorriu um pouco, "... mas foi bom.", ela completou, voltando a abraçar Harry, com novas lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
"Sim...", ele concordou, afagando-lhe o longo cabelo.  
  
  
  
Continua...  
  
Notas da Autora: sim, um capítulo menor que os outros, mas mais importante, convenhamos... Resolvi abrir esse espaço para responder algumas das reviews... e não, isso não se tornará um hábito, não se preocupem... (nossa, fiquei deprimida com esse capítulo!)  
  
Primeiro de tudo, essa fic não é uma fic de romance. O Harry não vai ficar com a Hermione, nem com a Ginny, muito menos com a Cho... não vai ter yaoi também (não adianta, Da-chan... já está decidido, sorry ^^"), ou seja, não há casais nessa fic. Ela é exclusivamente sobre os efeitos de uma guerra e já basta isso para ser complexa, se eu colocar um romance no meio, ou fica muito simples (pela visão de que o amor resolve tudo), ou fica mais difícil (pela visão contrária à anterior, claro). Como alguém pode muito bem passar alguns meses sem namorado, acho que o Harry não vai sofrer muito se "passar" pela minha fic sem sonhar com os lábios adocicados de alguém.  
  
Quando eu pensei em escrever essa estória, eu pensei apenas nos efeitos da guerra e, no caso, pensei com proporções mais reais (muito mais reais) do que o livro apresenta, acho que isso vocês já devem ter percebido... Portanto... sim, eu matei o Ron, Sirius e, agora, Remus. Não adianta chorar, me xingar e dizer que eles não mereciam. A questão não é essa. Em uma guerra pessoas morrem antes, durante e depois do seu processo. Não vou fazer com que minhas personagens favoritas vivam e matar as detestáveis, pois isso não corresponde à realidade. Aliás, Sirius é a minha segunda personagem favorita em Harry Potter e vocês não imaginam como foi triste matá-lo... ;_;  
  
Sim, Malfoy ficou maluco, louco, pirado, demente... E, sim, eu gosto muito dele, é a minha personagem favorita de Harry Potter, apesar de tudo... é por isso que as aparições dele vão crescendo na fic, mesmo que eu tente frear isso a todo custo. Mas ele continuará traumatizado e infantilizado e terá um papel importante no final... não adianta, não vou dizer. (evil mode on :D)  
  
No mais, desculpem se eu pareço brava ou chata... não sou e nem estou, garanto. É que esse capítulo me deixou deprimida... escutei uma música triste, mas muito triste mesmo, como inspiração e acabei ficando assim... bah... Ah! E já que eu estou aqui, não custa nada implorar: mandem seus comentários, por favor!!! 


	10. cap 10

Epílogo - cap 10  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, alguns professores, a família Weasley e outros alunos foram obrigados a comparecerem ao Ministério da Magia no mesmo dia da morte de Remus Lupin. Um processo estava em andamento e ele não poderia ser deixado de lado apenas porque um bruxo morreu, mesmo que esse bruxo tenha ajudado, e muito, na guerra contra Voldemort.  
  
Cada um deveria depor para uma comissão de quinze bruxos, além do ministro da magia, dando uma perspectiva de que o dia seria mais cansativo e longo do que se poderia pensar. O prédio do Ministério estava cheio de curiosos, mas que, felizmente, não puderam entrar, fato que deixou Harry muito aliviado.  
  
O depoimento consistia em relatar, com o máximo de detalhes possíveis que a memória poderia apresentar, os acontecimentos desde anos antes do nascimento de Harry Potter. No caso do próprio Harry e daqueles que nasceram no mesmo ano ou depois que ele, deveriam relatar sobre os estranhos fatos que eles puderam observar a partir do dia em que conheceram Harry ou entraram em contato com qualquer coisa relacionada a ele ou a Voldemort.  
  
Isso estava sendo feito, segundo o novo ministro da magia, por várias razões, sendo que as duas principais eram: descobrir como Voldemort conseguiu manter-se vivo e, principalmente, recuperar-se para uma nova investida contra o mundo bruxo e julgar, com maior conhecimento da história verdadeira e evidencias mais concretas, quem são, realmente, os death eaters, para que uma punição justa seja feita em cada um dos acusados pelo ministério.  
  
Prevendo que seria o depoimento mais longo e um dos mais importantes, o ministro chamou primeiramente Harry Potter. Hermione, Dumbledore e os outros apenas assinaram um pergaminho confirmando que compareceram ao chamado do Ministério e, juntamente com Harry, escutaram o discurso do Ministro alguns minutos antes.  
  
Sentado em uma cadeira estofada e razoavelmente confortável, Harry se encontrava no meio de um semi-círculo de cadeiras maiores e mais imponentes, onde estavam sentados o ministro e os quinze bruxos escolhidos. Na sua frente havia uma pequena mesa com uma taça de algum líquido que ele não se importou em verificar o que era.  
  
"Por favor, fique de pé.", um dos bruxos pediu, "Espero que saiba que trataremos suas palavras como verdadeiras, mas não hesitaremos em usar de meios mágicos para verificar a veracidade delas se, durante o processo, não encontrarmos correspondência com os outros depoimentos."  
  
"Sim, senhor."  
  
"Pode sentar-se.", o bruxo suspirou e recomeçou, "Qual é o seu nome?"  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
"Quantos anos você tem?"  
  
"Dezenove."  
  
"Quando nasceu?"  
  
"31 de Julho de 1980."  
  
"Onde mora?"  
  
"Em Londres, na Oxford Street, número 18, apartamento 121."  
  
"Você está nesse endereço atualmente?"  
  
"Não. Nos últimos dois meses tenho ficado em Hogwarts a pedido do diretor Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Tem algum parente vivo?"  
  
"Não."  
  
"Temos aqui a informação de que você tem um tio, uma tia e um primo muggles..."  
  
Harry o interrompeu, dizendo brevemente, "Eles não me reconhecem como parente, senhor, então eu faço o mesmo."  
  
"Sim... Qual é o tipo da sua varinha?"  
  
"Azevinho, 28 centímetros, pena de fênix."  
  
"Senhor Potter, vamos começar a segunda parte do depoimento agora.", um outro bruxo disse, "Você pode não querer responder algumas das perguntas, mas, aconselho-o a responder mesmo a contragosto. Facilitará o nosso trabalho e não lhe trará maiores problemas."  
  
"Sim, senhor."  
  
"Senhor Potter, quando foi a primeira vez que ouviu falar em Voldemort e por quem recebeu essa informação?", o bruxo disse o nome de Voldemort sem nem piscar, ganhando um pouco da admiração de Harry.  
  
"Quando tinha 11 anos, através de Hagrid."  
  
"Nessa época estava na casa dos seus parentes muggles, estou certo?"  
  
"Sim, senhor."  
  
"Hagrid foi a primeira pessoa do mundo bruxo que conheceu?"  
  
Harry pensou um pouco e respondeu, "Sim, apesar de, durante toda a minha infância, vários outros bruxos me encontraram, cumprimentando-me ou apenas acenando. Mesmo assim, eu não sabia do meu passado e nenhum deles tentou conversar comigo, portanto, Hagrid foi o primeiro."  
  
"Certo... senhor Potter..."  
  
O depoimento de Harry durou mais de seis horas. E não tinha terminado. O ministro achou prudente continuar no dia seguinte após Harry ter-se declarado incapacitado para responder mais perguntas em função de seu cansaço mental.  
  
"Senhor Potter, eu agradeço muito sua colaboração nesse processo.", o ministro apertou-lhe a mão, estendendo um pergaminho impresso, "Este é o cronograma das principais fases do processo. Sugiro que dê uma olhada nas datas, pois isso poderá ajudá-lo na hora de tentar lembrar-se de fatos e pessoas pertinentes ao assunto do dia."  
  
"Sim. Obrigado, senhor.", Harry guardou o pergaminho dentro do robe sem nem se preocupar em olhar seu conteúdo, "Farei o possível para lembrar-me de todos os acontecimentos. Quero que esse processo termine o quanto antes."  
  
Hermione e McGonagall estavam esperando por ele, com os rostos ainda inchados e vermelhos de chorar. Mas Hermione sorriu levemente quando viu Harry.  
  
"Então? Como foi?", ela perguntou, passando as mãos no rosto, tentando se livrar do sono.  
  
"Chato... Mas acredito que amanhã termine tudo. Quer dizer...", ele suspirou, alongando os braços, "Pelo menos a primeira fase."  
  
"O que quer dizer? Teremos que voltar mais vezes aqui?"  
  
"Com certeza, senhorita Granger.", McGonagall respondeu por Harry, abrindo a porta da carruagem da escola que os trouxera até a cidade, "Provavelmente teremos que acompanhar todo o processo junto com eles. E pelo visto vai demorar muito até que o Conselho e o Ministro cheguem a uma conclusão."  
  
"Até porque...", Harry disse, retirando o cronograma depois que a carruagem começou a se movimentar, "São várias as conclusões que eles terão que chegar."  
  
Harry passou o pergaminho para as duas mulheres, que o analisaram longamente.  
  
"Ora... estão querendo julgar cada um dos envolvidos...", McGonagall sussurrou, falando para si mesma, "Até Severus será julgado..."  
  
"Ele não parecia preocupado quando se apresentou para o ministro.", Harry comentou pensativo, mas, depois, deu de ombros, "Se bem que não seria de se esperar muita coisa dele..."  
  
"Apesar de tudo, senhor Potter, Severus ficou muito abalado com os acontecimentos de hoje de manhã.", McGonagall ergueu o rosto, dizendo, "São poucos os que fizeram parte da infância dele e que restaram... A geração dele...", ela parou, fechando os olhos brevemente, "São poucos, senhor Potter... qualquer pessoa ficaria abalada em uma situação assim. Por isso acho que não devemos julgar a atitude dele com o ministro."  
  
"Provavelmente ele será julgado em liberdade...", Hermione disse, passando os olhos rapidamente pela lista de nomes dos acusados, até que exclamou surpresa, "Oh... estão querendo julgar o Malfoy."  
  
"Mesmo?", Harry e McGonagall disseram juntos.  
  
Pegando o cronograma de volta, Harry procurou pela lista até achar o dia do julgamento da Família Malfoy, "Vão querer julgar os três no mesmo dia?"  
  
"Impossível. Os pais do senhor Malfoy morreram na guerra...", McGonagall silenciou-se ao perceber as expressões curiosas, "Vocês dois sabem disso. Não há motivo para julgar os mortos.", ela explicou, "Deve haver um engano. Eles provavelmente querem julgar apenas o senhor Malfoy."  
  
"Sim, claro... e mesmo que estivessem vivos, seria impossível julgar os três no mesmo dia.", Hermione disse, usando de lógica para concordar com o pensamento de McGonagall, "Afinal, não podemos negar, a família Malfoy é uma das mais conhecidas pela proximidade com Voldemort... com certeza o julgamento será difícil, em razão do estado atual dele."  
  
Ficaram em silêncio o resto da viagem.  
  
Ainda naquela noite, todos se prepararam para o enterro de Remus na Floresta Proibida, mas Harry sentia-se muito cansado e não estava disposto a ver o antigo professor sendo enterrado para sempre. Mesmo com a insistência de Hermione, ele resolveu passar na Enfermaria antes de todos, para despedir-se sozinho.  
  
Sabia que não iria encontrar ninguém, nem Malfoy, que estava em um quarto só para ele agora, e nem Pomfrey, que estava com Malfoy. Mas surpreendeu-se ao entrar e ver uma moça, vestida de branco, mexendo em Remus. Ao olhar melhor, Harry se acalmou, ao perceber que ela estava apenas preparando o corpo de Lupin para o enterro.  
  
"Com licença.", ele chamou, "Eu gostaria de ficar a sós por alguns minutos com ele...", Harry pediu em voz baixa.  
  
"Ah, sim...", a moça respondeu sem emoção, profissionalmente, virando-se rapidamente para Harry, "Só um minuto, eu vou... Harry?"  
  
"... Cho? Cho Chang?"  
  
  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Alguém pode, por favor, me indicar um nome legal para o avô paterno do Draco? Please? Estou pensando e não consigo imaginar nenhum nome bacana... Agradeço desde já!!!^_^  
  
N/A 2: Obrigada pelas correções, Daphne e Dana! ^^ Eu sou péssima com esses detalhes, importantes detalhes... Esse capítulo (corrigido) fica dedicado as duas, como agradecimento!^___^  
  
N/A 3: Mas que *&%$@#!!!!! Eu tinha certeza que tinha corrigido as coisas... maldito... 


	11. cap 11

Epílogo - cap 11  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
"Pronto?", Cho perguntou ao perceber a porta da Enfermaria sendo reaberta.  
  
"Sim...", ele respondeu desanimado, dando passagem para ela, "Desculpe, não queria interromper o seu trabalho."  
  
Cho sorriu delicadamente, "Não tem problema. Eu já estou acostumada.", ela ergueu sua varinha e recomeçou a mexer no corpo.  
  
"Mesmo? Há quanto tempo trabalha... er... nisso?", Harry sentou-se em uma cama afastada, tentando ignorar o jeito impessoal como Cho cuidava de Remus.  
  
"Não é questão de tempo...", ela disse cuidadosamente, "São os tempos, Harry... muita gente morreu nos últimos dias...", ela sacudiu a cabeça, retomando o ar indiferente e profissional, "Muita gente morreu desde que Voldemort voltou. Eu não me formei em Hogwarts pensando nesse tipo de carreira. Mas a necessidade chamou e eu estou aqui."  
  
"Hm... E... como você está?"  
  
Cho parou após a pergunta, com o rosto abaixado, evitando encarar Harry. Seus ombros se moveram displicentemente e ela gesticulou com a varinha por alguns segundos, tentando encontrar palavras para responder, "Ah... eu... eu estou bem... eu, quer dizer..."  
  
"Não precisa falar se não quiser.", Harry interveio rapidamente, percebendo o desconforto dela.  
  
Parando de se mexer e suspirando, como se tivesse escapado de algo, Cho voltou a trabalhar, "Sim... obrigada."  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Harry resolveu continuar a conversa por outro caminho, "Você foi chamada para o Minis--"  
  
"Quer saber?", Cho o interrompeu bruscamente, assustando-o levemente. Ela guardou a varinha e se afastou de Remus, andando com uma expressão brava até Harry, "Posso mesmo falar?"  
  
Piscando algumas vezes, confuso, ele respondeu, incerto se gostaria mesmo de saber, "Pode... claro."  
  
"Meus pais não morreram.", ela disse firmemente, encarando-o desafiadora.  
  
Achando que ela diria mais alguma coisa, Harry esperou, olhando-a pacientemente, mas, ao ver que era somente isso, ele disse, sorrindo, "Isso é ótimo, Cho..."  
  
"Não!", ela o interrompeu, "Você não está entendendo!", seu cenho se franziu e ela repetiu mais lentamente, "Meus pais não morreram!"  
  
"Eu entendi perfeitamente: seus pais não morreram, estão vivos. E eu digo: isso é ótimo.", Harry disse, com paciência, "Entre tantas pessoas que perderam amigos e parentes, você é uma pessoa de sorte. Considere-se feliz por isso."  
  
"Esse é o problema!", Cho bateu na armação da cama, fazendo-a vibrar, "Meus pais não morreram, minha casa não foi destruída, eu não sofri nenhuma arranhão! Harry, não percebe? Eu não posso dizer isso as outras pessoas!", sua voz tomou um tom mais choroso, "Não é que eu não queira... fiquei muito tranqüila ao ver, depois da guerra, que minha família tinha sobrevivido... meu maior desejo era sair gritando para quem quisesse ouvir a minha felicidade. Mas eu não posso, eu não posso... tantas pessoas morreram, tantas famílias foram separadas...", Cho respirou um pouco, continuando um pouco mais calma, "No primeiro dia, quando tudo acabou, eu fui com meus pais ser voluntária no Saint Mungos. Não ficamos nem um dia lá... algumas pessoas nos olhavam com tanto ódio, tanta inveja... como se fosse um pecado minha família estar toda viva. Então, achamos melhor nos separarmos. Meu pai ficou no Saint Mungos, minha mãe veio para cá e eu aprendi com um amigo como preparar os mortos."  
  
"Cho...", Harry tentou falar, ao perceber algumas lágrimas no rosto dela.  
  
"Assim foi bem mais fácil... porque quando perguntavam para mim: como está sua família, minha menina? Eu respondia: não está aqui. E eles me aceitavam...", ela soluçou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, limpando as lágrimas, "Não perguntavam mais nada. Apenas me aceitavam."  
  
Harry passou um braço pelos ombros de Cho e pensou, escolhendo as palavras antes de dizer, "Cho... você não precisa sofrer tanto para... para compensar o que você não sofreu.", ele esfregou as costas dela enquanto falava, tentando não ser muito indiscreto, "Não precisa trabalhar com uma coisa que te dá tanta tristeza..."  
  
Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer e achou que o choro tivesse aumentado, mas, para a sua surpresa, quando Cho ergueu o rosto, estava rindo, mesmo que chorando ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Não...", ela tentou secar os olhos, "Não é assim que funciona, Harry... Eu quero fazer isso. Eu quero, principalmente, entender a raiva deles quando descobrem a verdade. Fazendo isso, de alguma forma, é mais fácil entender... eu me aproximo ao máximo do sofrimento deles e acabo sofrendo junto, me indignando junto...", ela suspirou, completando baixinho, "Eu até já me perguntei, com a mesma intensidade e raiva, por quê meus pais não morreram..."  
  
Quando Harry abriu a boca para discordar da atitude de Cho, a porta da Enfermaria abriu e Snape entrou, seguido de McGonagall, "Sinto incomodar.", o professor ergueu a voz, "Mas já é bem tarde da noite; vamos terminar logo com isso, sim?"  
  
"Sim, senhor.", Cho respondeu imediatamente, no tom profissional. Mas, antes de se afastar, ela tocou na mão de Harry, sorrindo brevemente, "Eu sei que você não consegue me entender, Harry... mesmo assim, obrigada."  
  
Sem dar chance dele responder, Cho se afastou a passos rápidos, já erguendo a varinha, sussurrando um feitiço e fazendo surgir um lençol de flores sobre Remus. Harry, confuso e frustrado, levantou-se e saiu da Enfermaria sem olhar para trás, esbarrando em Pomfrey no final do corredor.  
  
"Oh, Harry! É você...", ela suspirou em um tom desanimado.  
  
"Desculpe, madame...", ele desviou da enfermeira, voltando a andar, mas foi chamado antes que pudesse virar a esquina.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Merlim... Harry, por favor, venha cá, sim?", ela o chamou, com um olhar preocupado na direção da Enfermaria, "Poderia me fazer um grande favor?", Harry já pensava em alguma desculpa, mas ela recomeçou antes que pudesse falar, "Escute... Draco Malfoy, você se lembra dele? Ele era Slytherin e estava no mesmo ano que você... um garoto de cabelo--"  
  
"Sim, madame.", Harry a interrompeu, impaciente, "Eu me lembro bem do Malfoy. O que ele fez dessa vez?"  
  
A velha enfermeira sorriu de lado, sem graça, "Oh, ele não fez nada... está dormindo agora...", ela voltou a falar séria, dizendo rapidamente, "Está em um quarto na Ala Sul, no segundo andar, primeiro corredor à direita, décima sétima porta. Pode cuidar dele pra mim?", dando três tapinhas no ombro de Harry, ela se afastou, dizendo, "Oh, muito, muito obrigada..."  
  
Harry a acompanhou com os olhos, vendo-a se juntar com os outros professores, Dumbledore e Hermione, no grupo que iria acompanhar Cho no enterro de Remus. Fechando os olhos, sentindo uma enxaqueca batendo estaca em sua cabeça, Harry suspirou, voltando a andar na direção indicada por Pomfrey. Iria cuidar de Malfoy, sem problemas. Achava que a velha enfermeira merecia acompanhar o aluno que tanto se esforçou para ajudar.  
  
Novamente o castelo estava em silêncio. Não só era muito tarde, mas, também, quem estava acordado encontrava-se lá fora, na Floresta Proibida, muito provavelmente.  
  
Depois de se confundir com mais de quatro portas, Harry encontrou o quarto de Malfoy. Podia-se perceber que estava limpo, apesar de iluminado apenas por dois candelabros nas laterais da cama. Como Pomfrey disse, Draco estava dormindo, encolhido, quase sumindo entre os cobertores.  
  
Na mesa de cabeceira, perto da janela, estava um pequeno vaso, com o botão dourado, brilhando mais ainda com a luz alaranjada das velas. Harry se aproximou da planta, sentando no parapeito da janela, pensando nas palavras de Cho. Se virasse o rosto poderia ver um caminho de varinhas iluminadas, lá embaixo, tentando abrir caminho através das árvores da floresta.  
  
Apesar de tudo, Harry entendia bem o que Cho sentia. Sentiu-se da mesma forma que ela quando teve que apagar a memória do muggle que matou Voldemort. Afinal, não fora ele quem salvara o mundo bruxo. Diante de tantos problemas e preocupações, Harry deixou de sentir a mesma angústia e frustração que Cho, mas mesmo assim, sabia que algumas pessoas, depois de lerem a verdade no Profeta Diário, provavelmente estariam desejando a sua morte... perguntando-se por quê ele também não morreu.  
  
Ficou só assistindo, ficou frente a frente com Voldemort e vários death eaters... e não fez nada... como ele sobreviveu? Como ele continuava vivo enquanto tantos outros, que lutaram ou que não tinham nenhum envolvimento na história... como eles morreram e Harry Potter continuava vivo?  
  
Essas perguntas ainda estavam incomodando-o, no fundo de sua mente. Realmente, o que dissera a Dumbledore era verdade, não se importava com a opinião e reação do mundo bruxo quando soubessem da verdade. Mas, mesmo assim, a verdade insistia em machucá-lo por dentro, com ele mesmo, para ele mesmo, dele mesmo.  
  
Harry podia sentir-se grato pela quantidade e qualidade dos problemas que tem aparecido nos últimos dias. Com eles, não houve tempo e energia para serem gastos com essa outra questão, da sobrevivência dele.  
  
Malfoy mexeu-se na cama e atraiu, por alguns segundos, a atenção de Harry, quebrando-lhe a linha de pensamentos. E, nesse instante, observando a tranqüilidade e inocência infantil naquele rosto, que, se não fosse um suposto trauma, estaria se contorcendo de ódio atrás de uma prisão, Harry desejou que o mesmo destino pudesse ter sido aplicado a ele.  
  
Mesmo que ele não tenha conhecido a verdadeira infância, seria quase uma benção poder desligar-se de tudo e viver em um mundo de mentira, deixando para os outros a tarefa de preocupar-se. Principalmente, deixando para os outros, as enxaquecas que acompanhavam a tarefa de preocupar-se, Harry pensou sarcasticamente, massageando a própria testa.  
  
Com um suspiro, ele fechou os olhos e esperou até a volta de Pomfrey.  
  
  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: A minha busca por um nome bacana para o avô do Draco continua... ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, ME AJUDE!!! 


	12. cap 12

Epílogo - cap 12  
  
Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
Há dois meses Harry foi chamado pela primeira vez ao Ministério da Magia para testemunhar no processo em torno do ressurgimento e morte de Voldemort. Desde aquele dia, várias datas de julgamento dos bruxos acusados de envolvimento com os death eaters foram mudadas.  
  
O julgamento de Severus Snape, como um exemplo, foi adiado mais de três vezes, sendo que somente agora o professor de poções de Hogwarts pode se considerar quase absolvido de todas as acusações. Tendo Dumbledore, Potter e alguns outros nomes influentes ao seu favor, não seria muito difícil para que ele logo se visse gratificado até, pelo seu trabalho como espião.  
  
Em uma semana, porém, iria recomeçar outro julgamento. A Família Malfoy estaria sendo julgada, Draco Malfoy entre eles, e Harry teria que testemunhar contra o rapaz, pois, apesar de seu estado atual, não conseguia lembrar-se de nada que pudesse absolver seu ex-colega.  
  
E como se sentia estranho ao mero pensamento de tentar absolver Malfoy. Mas, nos últimos dois meses, as poucas oportunidades que estivera com o rapaz foram suficientes para convencê-lo. De quê exatamente, Harry ainda não estava certo, mas, como Hermione insistia em lhe dizer quando o assunto vinha à tona, não seria justo uma pessoa no estado de Malfoy ser condenada aos calabouços de Azkaban.  
  
"Hermione.", ele tentou argumentar na primeira vez, "Ele pode melhorar. Pode lembrar-se de tudo, voltar a ser o antigo Malfoy, cometendo as mesmas maldades de antes. Isso não é impossível."  
  
"É claro que não. Mas, Harry, pense bem... Nós nunca demos uma chance ao antigo Malfoy porque sempre tivemos certeza de que ele nunca mudaria.", ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando, com um discurso já pronto na ponta da língua, "Eu acho que se ele realmente melhorar, e eu espero que isso aconteça, nós deveríamos dar a chance que nunca pensamos em dar. Porque, Harry, é muito improvável que ele simplesmente esqueça a ajuda que nós estamos dando agora.", ela disse com cuidado, já erguendo a mão, calando o amigo.  
  
"Estamos falando do Malfoy--", Harry calou-se obedientemente diante do olhar de Hermione.  
  
"Sim, estamos falando do Malfoy. Mas você não pode negar que ele sofreu algo muito terrível durante a guerra. Nem Snape e Dumbledore querem nos contar o que aconteceu, se é que eles realmente sabem o que aconteceu. Uma pessoa que fica no estado dele... nunca mais será a mesma.", ela sorriu, continuando, "Você e eu, a família do Ron, até mesmo Snape e McGonagall... todos mudamos depois da guerra. Mesmo que os motivos dele possam ser menores do que os nossos ele foi o que mais abalado ficou."  
  
Harry ficou encarando a amiga por alguns segundos, tentando achar mais argumentos, alguma falha no discurso dela, mas, como sempre, as palavras de Hermione eram as últimas, "Como você consegue?", ele perguntou por fim, deixando-a confusa, "De onde tira tanta vontade de ajudar os outros?"  
  
Como prometera, Harry buscou em sua memória todos os fatos relacionados ao Malfoy e sua família, tentando colocá-los em sua mente de forma que não pudessem ser usados de forma a acusarem mais ainda o envolvimento dele com Voldemort. Uma tarefa muito difícil, diga-se de passagem.  
  
Assim sendo, admitindo ser incapaz de juntar mais fatos que absolvam Malfoy, Harry foi andando, com passos firmes e determinados até a décima sétima porta do primeiro corredor à direita do segundo andar da Ala Sul do castelo. Pomfrey estava lá dentro e ficou mais que encantada ao ver Harry.  
  
"Hoje, se Merlim permitir, será o último dia que Severus terá que ir até o Ministério... estou exausta de ficar cuidando sozinha dele...", a velha enfermeira lhe disse num muxoxo, "Claro que não é cansativo e, na verdade, Draco não dá muito trabalho. Mas ficar trancada nesse quarto somente com a presença dele vinte e quatro horas por dia durante uma semana inteira cansaria qualquer um.", ela rodopiou a varinha, fazendo surgir uma bandeja com lanche, "Quer um pouco de chá, Harry?"  
  
"Não, obrigado."  
  
"Umas torradas? Não?", ela se serviu, voltando a falar logo depois, "Oh, é muito bom ter companhia de vez em quando. Você devia aparecer mais, só fica escondido naquele quarto ou então, como Severus e Albus, indo e vindo daquele infame Ministério. Hermione vem aqui com certa freqüência... vocês têm a mesma idade, deveriam tentar ficar juntos. Digo, com os jovens."  
  
"Tentarei, senhora.", ele disse, paciente, tentando voltar a falar, mas Pomfrey continuou.  
  
"Olhe agora...", ela parou de comer, apontando para Draco, que estava sentado no chão, varinha em mão, cuidando do vaso com a flor de réquiem, já não mais botão.  
  
"Não sabia que ele tinha voltado a usar a varinha.", Harry comentou baixinho.  
  
"Oh, sim... ele não se lembra de todos os feitiços e encantamentos, mas volta e meia aparece alguma coisa nova.", ela respondeu, também em voz baixa, "Bem, essa não é a varinha dele... pelo menos a primeira.", seu tom ficou um pouco melancólico, "Quando ele chegou aqui, mal tinha roupa no corpo... foi Severus quem comprou essa nova. Sabe, apesar de tudo, aquele homem tem um coração muito maior do que pensa... deve ser por isso que não fica dentro do peito, não é?", ela terminou rindo.  
  
Harry percebeu a mudança repentina de assunto e tentou insistir, "Como foi que ele chegou aqui?"  
  
A velha enfermeira piscou, como que saindo de um transe, e o olhou seriamente, "Ora, como todos os outros."  
  
"Sim, mas--"  
  
"Oh, vejam só!", ela o interrompeu, levantando-se e chamando a atenção de Draco, "Está quase na hora do seu banho, meu rapaz!", e virando-se para Harry, "Se puder nos dar licença, senhor Potter?"  
  
"Uh... bom, ele não toma banho aqui no quarto, não é?"  
  
"Mas é claro que não. O mesmo que o senhor usa, creio eu, o banheiro dos monitores."  
  
"Então não se preocupe. Eu cuido dele enquanto a senhora prepara o banho.", Harry disse, sentando-se confortavelmente em uma poltrona próxima de Draco.  
  
Depois de olhá-lo com desconfiança, Pomfrey acabou concordando, não encontrando realmente nenhuma razão para não deixá-los sozinhos. Logo depois que a enfermeira fechou a porta, Harry ergueu a varinha, murmurando o feitiço mais elaborado de travamento que pôde se lembrar.  
  
Draco assistiu a tudo em um misto de interesse e falta do que fazer. Mas, sua expressão tornou-se um pouco mais defensiva quando Harry abaixou-se em frente a ele.  
  
"Muito bem, Draco.", ele começou, mas, ao perceber um certo medo nos olhos do rapaz, ele quase implorou, "Não, não precisa ter medo... Eu não vou fazer nada, prometo. Veja, estou guardando minha varinha. Está vendo? Não vou te machucar. Só quero que me diga algumas coisas. Eu quero que você me ajude."  
  
Sentindo-se mais relaxado, Draco disse, devagar, "Ajuda."  
  
"Sim, ajuda. Você me ajuda e eu te ajudo. Tá bom assim?", diante da cara de confusão do loiro, Harry resolveu apenas continuar, "Eu quero que você me diga o que aconteceu com você. Você se lembra quem te machucou?"  
  
"Harry Potter.", Draco respondeu imediatamente, apontando para ele.  
  
"Eu?", ele perguntou confuso, "Mas... eu... Oh, não, não, Draco. Não é isso. Quem te machucou antes!", ele continuou, vendo o outro pensativo, "Muito antes... antes de você chegar aqui... lembra?"  
  
Draco inspirou profundamente, prendendo a respiração e arregalando os olhos. Negando com a cabeça ele foi se afastando de Harry, enquanto este, ao contrário, tentava cobrir a distância entre os dois.  
  
"Não... escute, Draco, eu preciso saber quem fez isso com você. Me escute."  
  
"Não! Não!!", Draco afastou as mãos de Harry, batendo nelas, erguendo-se e fugindo para o outro extremo do quarto, "Mudbloods... não são puros..."  
  
Culpando-se pela completa falta de tato, Harry continuou sentado ao lado da poltrona, tentando não assustar mais ainda o loiro.  
  
"Draco.", ele recomeçou, devagar e calmamente, "Seus pais detestavam... mudbloods. Não é?"  
  
Assentindo com a cabeça, Draco justificou do melhor modo que sabia, "Mudbloods não são puros..."  
  
"Sim, não são puros.", Harry concordou, observando atentamente cada reação do outro, "O sangue é uma mistura: muggle e bruxo. Não é uma coisa muito boa, não é?"  
  
"... não são puros..."  
  
"É... seu pai achava isso certo?", ao aceno afirmativo, ele continuou, "Mas, se pensarmos bem, com tantos mudbloods que apareceram no mundo bruxo, aqui em Hogwarts... existiam alguns que não gostavam do seu pai. Quer dizer, provavelmente, eles invejavam a pureza do seu sangue e a riqueza que vocês tinham.", dessa vez, Draco apenas desviou o olhar, "Bom... eles, esses mudbloods, alguma vez... já te machucaram?"  
  
Draco respondeu enfaticamente, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com rapidez, fazendo com que seu cabelo se desgrenhasse facilmente. Isso deixou Harry confuso, para não dizer frustrado. Não esperava uma resposta assim. Porque não imaginava qual outro inimigo a família de Draco poderia ter tido.  
  
Ao olhar mais uma vez, viu Draco sentado no chão, admirando a própria varinha sem estar prestando atenção mesmo nela.  
  
Por que a família estaria sendo julgada? Se está morta?  
  
"Oh... assustando a pequena criança!", uma voz acusadora soou acima da cabeça de Harry, "Tenho certeza que um certo professor de poções muito, muito, muito paternal ficará muito, muito, muito bravo quando souber disso...", Peeves disse, rindo ao sumir pela parede lateral.  
  
"Maldito fantasma!", Harry ergueu-se, praguejando e tirando a varinha do bolso, desfazendo o feitiço na porta. Se Peeves encontrasse Pomfrey antes de Snape, também não hesitaria em contar o que viu. E, mesmo não tendo tantos receios quanto com relação ao professor de poções, a velha enfermeira sabia ser assustadora quando queria, "Draco, eu--"  
  
Harry guardou a varinha no mesmo instante, achando que ela era a causa do pavor que estava estampado no rosto do loiro. Draco tinha a boca aberta em um grito silencioso, os olhos cinzas quase brancos de tão arregalados em horror. Seu corpo todo tremia, encolhido contra a parede. Estava mais assustado do que quando Harry o achou nos calabouços. Muito mais assustado. Em estado de pânico.  
  
"Meu Deus...", Harry sussurrou, correndo até Draco, mas com medo de tocar nele, "O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?"  
  
  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: O nome escolhido foi............ Victor Malfoy. Agradeço muito a Daphne que me indicou o site Behind the Names, onde eu achei, na lista dos 100 nomes masculinos mais populares entre 1900-1909, mais precisamente o 79º, o nome Victor. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas, depois de vasculhar a lista, eu fiquei embasbacada com alguns nomes... como alguém pode dar o nome de Pink ou Rose para o próprio filho?@_@ 


	13. cap 13

**Título: **Epílogo - cap 13

**Autora: **Umi no Kitsune (uminokit@ig.com.br)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e suas personagens são propriedade de JK Rowling.

**Avisos: **Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, peça permissão.

"Meu Deus...", Harry sussurrou, correndo até Draco, mas com medo de tocar nele, "O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?"

Sentindo que ele mesmo começava a tremer, Harry aproximou-se, erguendo o braço, tocando-o de leve no ombro. No mesmo instante, o loiro estremeceu, como que levando um choque, e o olhou assustado, piscando várias vezes. Num átimo, ele empurrou Harry com força, jogando-o no chão, e saiu correndo, com uma expressão desesperada no rosto.

Antes que os dois pudessem se aproximar da grande porta, ela foi aberta, claridade penetrou imediatamente no corredor e duas silhuetas se formaram no caminho.

Harry conseguiu brecar, parando não muito distante, mas não tão perto para que pudesse reconhecer as duas figuras. Draco, ao contrário, chocou-se bruscamente com a mais alta delas, fazendo-a recuar um passo.

A silhueta mais baixa e mais larga, livre do choque, deu um passo à frente e Harry pôde reconhecer seu familiar sorriso e óculos de meia-lua, "Olá, Harry.", Dumbledore se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro dele, "Parece cansado.", ele notou, pois sua mão subia e descia no ombro de Harry, conforme este tentava recuperar o fôlego respirando profundamente, "Melhor descansar um pouco, não acha?"

"Não enquanto não me explicar o que está acontecendo.", fechando a porta atrás de si, Snape disse friamente, enquanto Draco, tremendo e chorando, agarrava-se aos seus robes, murmurando algo bem baixinho.

Suspirando, Harry tentou molhar a garganta, seca, "Er... a culpa foi minha...", ele respondeu, rouco, "Eu estava tentando conversar com Draco... sobre o que aconteceu, a morte dos pais dele...", Harry tentou não fazer uma careta diante do olhar que o professor de poções lhe lançou, "Mas... eu acabei erguendo minha varinha, para destrancar a porta... Eu a tranquei para que ninguém me interrompesse... mas Peeves entrou e disse algumas coisas, por isso eu resolvi abrir a porta--"

"O quê?", Snape perguntou, quase num sussurro, seus olhos estreitados e o queixo tenso.

"Eu sinto muito... não devia ter erguido a varinha, não devia nem mesmo ter pensando em--"

"Maldição!", Snape esbravejou, colocando uma mão protetora nas costas de Draco e virando-se para Dumbledore, ignorando Harry por completo, "Eu quero lidar com isso pessoalmente, Albus. Não tente defendê-lo."

Dumbledore apenas sorriu simpaticamente para o professor, erguendo um braço na direção dos dois, "Deixo-o comigo, então."

Snape olhou, não desconfiado, mas pensativo. Depois disse alguma coisa para Draco, soltando-o de si e entregando-o ao diretor.

"Vamos, Harry.", o velho bruxo disse, segurando Draco pela mão, afastando-se de Snape, "Vamos conversar mais calmamente sobre isso.", ele virou-se para Draco, e perguntou sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, "Que tal um delicioso sapo de chocolate, hm? Uma boa idéia, não acha?"

Olhando os dois bruxos, sentindo-se muito confuso, Harry virou-se para Snape, "Eu sinto muito mesmo.", mas foi interrompido.

"Peeves!!!", Snape gritou, sua voz ressonando por todas as paredes como um rugido bravo.

Achando que o fantasma iria ser chamado para testemunhar o que viu, Harry tentou mais uma vez, "Senhor, eu queria dizer--"

"Não se intrometa, Potter."

Pego de surpresa pelo tom, frio e indiferente, Harry assustou-se quando uma mão puxou a manga de seu robe. Draco o segurava, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, puxando-o na direção de Dumbledore. Deixando-se levar, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, Harry seguiu-os até o gabinete do diretor, nem imaginando o que Snape iria fazer.

"Outro?"

Dumbledore passou um segundo sapo de chocolate a Draco, que abriu a embalagem e quase deixou escapar a pequena delicia saltitante. Ele ainda estava pálido, com o rosto úmido de lágrimas e as mãos um pouco trêmulas, mas muito mais calmo do que se poderia esperar depois de uma reação tão dramática como a que teve.

"Chá, Harry?", a voz do diretor soou novamente na sala.

"Não, obrigado."

"Tem certeza?"

Sem conseguir evitar o embaraço, ele respondeu, "... um pouco, por favor."

Depois de devidamente servido, Harry estava muito mais calmo, com o fôlego recuperado, mas com as dúvidas ainda correndo por sua mente. Dumbledore ria e brincava com Draco, que já estava sujo de chocolate nos dedos, e admirava fawkes de longe.

"Será daqui a uma semana, se não me engano, não é?"

Harry voltou sua atenção novamente para o diretor, "Sim... eu sinto muito mesmo. Não pensei... quer dizer, eu já imaginava que talvez...", ele suspirou e depois continuou, "Eu sinto muito."

Dumbledore sorriu, como era de se esperar, "Não acho que haja dúvidas quanto a sua boa vontade, Harry.", ele disse calmamente, tomando um pouco mais de chá, "Não se preocupe quanto a Severus. Ele sabe discernir o certo do errado quando a situação assim o pede.", ao olhar desconfiado de Harry, ele emendou, "Oh, é verdade. Você apenas não teve oportunidade de estar presente em uma situação dessas antes."

Sem querer discutir mais o assunto, Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Creio também que a senhorita Hermione tem um pouco a ver com isso.", ele afirmou, sem esperar resposta, "Grande moça. Você deve prezar muito a amizade que tem com ela.", Harry respondeu com outro aceno, "Bem... já que os dois oferecem ajuda, não vejo porque não oferecer ajuda também."

"Ajuda?", ele ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir.

"Sim, ajuda. Você nos ajuda e nós te ajudamos. Está bom assim?"

Harry arregalou os olhos para a coincidência nas palavras, "Sim... claro."

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram, cortados apenas por Draco, que volta e meia fungava um pouco o resto do choro ou soltava alguma exclamação enquanto observava a fênix.

"Eu não sei como não incriminá-lo.", Harry disse por fim, "Eu revi tudo o que podia lembrar dele, mas não consigo achar nada que pudesse absolvê-lo."

"Hmmm...", Dumbledore coçou a longa barba branca e, de repente, virou-se para o loiro, "Draco, você se lembra do que me disse outro dia? As coisas que você não gostava, lembra?"

Voltando a atenção para o diretor, Draco assentiu com a cabeça e ergueu o braço, afastando a manga até mostrar o punho machado pela queimadura na forma de uma antiga tatuagem, que se perdeu quando Voldemort fora morto, "Quero tirar...", ele arranhou com as unhas a pele branca, deixando-a vermelha.

"Sim, sim, mas não adianta arranhar, Draco, não vai sair assim.", Dumbledore disse rapidamente, fazendo o loiro parar, "Quais eram as outras coisas que não gostava? Lembra? Tinha mais duas coisas."

Draco olhou para o diretor, olhou para Harry, desconfiado, e voltou a olhar para o diretor, que sorriu encorajador, "Mudbloods... não são puros...", ele disse baixinho, e depois, quase num sussurro, que eles mal puderam ouvir, "... Malfoy..."

Franzindo o cenho, confuso, Harry encarou Dumbledore pedindo explicações com o olhar. Mas, uma voz cansada respondeu atrás dele:

"Victor Malfoy, o avô de Draco."

Hermione respirou fundo, andando até a cadeira ao lado de Harry e sentando-se, agradecendo um pouco do chá oferecido por Dumbledore, "Olá, Draco.", ela disse depois, sorrindo para o loiro, que abaixou o rosto, desviando o olhar.

"Senhorita Hermione! Vejo que já leu o último Profeta Diário."

"Sim, diretor.", ela estendeu o jornal para Harry, "Mas não adianta ler isso apenas. Eu tive que fazer uma pequena pesquisa sobre o assunto... Descobri coisas muito interessantes."

"Não duvido.", Dumbledore concordou, sorrindo.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Harry tinha os olhos arregalados sobre o jornal, não acreditando no que estava lendo. Sem perceber, Draco se aproximou dele, olhando por cima de seu ombro, tentando ler o que estava escrito.

"Encontrados os corpos de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy."

"Nesta madrugada, foram encontrados os corpos de Lucius Malfoy e sua esposa, Narcissa. Eles estavam desaparecidos desde o final da guerra contra Voldemort, mas, por determinação do chefe do departamento dos aurores, essa informação foi omitida por medidas de segurança, sendo que o declarado a população era que eles foram mortos durante a guerra e já estavam enterrados."

"Segundo o auror Tomnew, que está investigando o caso, os dois foram mortos dois dias antes da morte de Voldemort. O modo como eles foram mortos e o nome do assassino ainda é um mistério, mas a justiça e o auror Tomnew já têm dois suspeitos: Draco Malfoy, único herdeiro da fortuna da família e Victor Malfoy, pai de Lucius, fantasma residente da mansão da família."

"Draco Malfoy atualmente tem 20 anos e está sob os cuidados de Severus Snape, professor de poções titular da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. Snape, vale lembrar, está sendo julgado pelo Ministério da Magia, acusado de envolvimento com Voldemort e de praticar bruxaria proibida. Seu veredicto sairá esta tarde. Um detalhe, porém, poderá eliminar ou aumentar as suspeitas contra Draco: desde a morte dos pais ele está em estado de choque e sua idade mental regrediu para a de uma criança de oito a dez anos. No dia seguinte à morte dos pais, Draco foi encontrado inconsciente e muito ferido perto dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ele ainda tem o apoio de pessoas influentes no processo, como o diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter, principal oponente de Voldemort e testemunha-chave do Ministério."

"Victor Malfoy foi morto com 107 anos e transformado em fantasma na guerra de ... habitando a Mansão Malfoy desde então. É muito raro, mas o Ministério tem registros de fantasmas assassinos. Porém, é de conhecimento geral que um fantasma, para poder matar, deve abdicar sua condição de espírito, sendo banido totalmente do mundo vivo. Até a data de publicação desta edição, não foi encontrado nenhum vestígio do fantasma de Victor Malfoy na Mansão. O auror Tomnew não descarta a possibilidade dele ter fugido para outro lugar, mesmo sendo improvável um fantasma residente sair de sua morada. Ele é suspeito, ao lado de Draco Malfoy, não apenas pelo seu súbito desaparecimento, mas também, por suas famosas e lendárias brigas com o filho, Lucius, no que dizia respeito aos negócios da família."

"A mansão ainda tem mais dois fantasmas residentes: Emílio Malfoy, o primeiro fantasma da mansão, morreu com 6 anos após tentar cavalgar um pesadelo, os famosos cavalos de raça da família, em 1468; e Natalie Malfoy, morreu com 17 anos, por motivos desconhecidos, em 1893. Os dois fantasmas serão ouvidos dentro da própria mansão, assim como alguns elfos domésticos e o próprio Draco, únicas testemunhas encontradas até agora dos acontecimentos da morte de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy."

Na página seguinte havia uma outra matéria, complementando a da capa, que fazia uma retrospectiva da vida de Lucius e Narcissa, lembrando que eles eram possuidores de umas das maiores fortunas do mundo bruxo e também estavam envolvidos, mesmo que ainda não comprovado pelo Ministério, com Voldemort e os Death Eaters.

Na capa, havia uma foto grande da família reunida, posando elegantemente, com o nariz empinado e olhar superior. Quase não se percebia a movimentação na foto. Na outra página, fotos menores de cada membro da família, tomando closes do rosto, evidenciando os sorrisos confiantes de quem sempre conseguiu tudo na vida.

Harry lia atentamente o resto da matéria, quando uma mão, com dedos sujos de chocolate, passou por cima de seu braço, tocando na foto de Narcissa Malfoy. Primeiramente fazendo uma careta de desgosto pela sujeira que lhe era infligida, Narcissa olhou brava, mas depois sorriu, de uma forma diferente e calorosa, quando viu o rosto de Draco apoiado no ombro de Harry, que estava tenso, evitando se mexer desde que percebera a presença dele.

Draco limpou o rosto de uma lágrima que escorria, deixando sua bochecha suja de chocolate, "Desculpa...", ele sussurrou baixinho, de tal modo que somente Harry ouviu.

A Narcissa da foto sorriu, sua boca se mexeu muda, mas Harry conseguiu identificar o "eu te amo" claramente.

De repente, o peso da cabeça de Malfoy em seu ombro saiu, e Harry percebeu uma sombra sobre si, assim como o silêncio de Hermione e Dumbledore, que pararam de falar. Snape estava atrás deles, abraçando Draco.

"Eu acho melhor deixá-lo dormir por hora.", ele disse, olhando apenas para Dumbledore, "Eu volto daqui alguns minutos, então poderemos todos conversar em paz. Peeves está aqui.", ele jogou uma pequena bola multicolorida na escrivaninha do diretor, que começou a chacoalhar-se para um lado e para o outro enquanto um barulho agudo, como pequenos sinos, tocava a cada movimento.

Do mesmo modo silencioso como entrou, Snape saiu, levando Draco consigo.

No mesmo instante, Dumbledore ergueu sua varinha e tocou de leve na bola em sua mesa. Uma chuva de cores e brilhos explodiu na direção do teto, até que Peeves apareceu com toda a sua indignação.

"Um absurdo, eu lhes digo, um absurdo!", ele bufou, ajeitando seu traje exótico, "Quando eu penso em fazer algo de bom, sou tratado dessa forma humilhante e...", ele virou o pescoço 360º, suspirando depois, "... dolorosa! E pensar que foi você o culpado disso tudo, rapaz!", uma pena amarela coçou o nariz de Harry, acusadora.

"Peeves, mesmo que Severus não lhe tenha dado as razões para o seu comportamento, eu sugiro que você evite ficar, ou sequer entrar, no mesmo ambiente onde o senhor Malfoy estiver presente.", Dumbledore disse, sorrindo atrás de sua barba, "E, por favor, não culpe o senhor Potter aqui. Ele já está se dando castigos demais pelo que pensa que fez."

"Oh, é mesmo? Bem feito pra você, rapaz. Se culpe bastante, pois quem sabe assim não entramos todos em acordo, não?", o fantasma colorido disse, sumindo logo após.

"Não dê ouvidos, Harry.", Hermione disse calma do seu lado, "Snape e Dumbledore sabem que você não tem culpa de nada... Draco também sabe disso."

Havia um senso comum, nos dias de escola, que Harry não ousava desconfiar. Ele dizia que Hermione estava sempre certa, não importava o que fosse. Mesmo assim, depois desses fatos, Harry não tinha tanta certeza assim da verdade nas palavras da amiga e, desanimado, suspirou.

Continua...


	14. cap 14

**Título: **Epílogo - cap 14

**Autora: **Umi no Kitsune (uminokit@ig.com.br)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e suas personagens são propriedade de JK Rowling.

**Avisos: **Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, peça permissão.

"Vamos sair daqui, por favor...", Hermione suspirou dolorosamente, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Harry, que mantinha os braços em volta dela, mas a atenção nas pessoas à sua frente.

Dois aurores passaram correndo por eles, o Ministro da Justiça já estava de pé, exigindo para que algo fosse feito, enquanto um médico aproximou-se lentamente entre a multidão, pedindo licença desesperadamente.

"Ele matou! Estou dizendo! Matou a todos!!!", um chiado agudo, como de um animal acuado, seguiu-se dos gritos, obrigando os presentes a tamparem os ouvidos. Segundos depois, Peter Pettigrew, na forma de rato, caiu inconsciente no chão, sendo recolhido imediatamente pelo médico.

Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, Poppy e Draco estavam no salão de entrada do Ministério da Justiça, tinham acabado de chegar quando uma carruagem dos aurores chegou, alertando quem estava no caminho. De dentro dela saiu Peter, sendo empurrado por dois aurores, com uma cara de desolação. Quando viu o grupo de Hogwarts, ele arregalou os pequenos olhos e começou a se debater e a gritar.

Logo os aurores enfeitiçaram-no com um _petrificus totalis_, mesmo assim, de sua boca ainda saiam acusações e obscenidades diversas. Estava tão descontrolado dos comandos de seu corpo que nem o feitiço o detinha.

Com o canto do olho, Harry viu Draco se encolhendo e fazendo uma careta de dor, buscando discretamente a mão de Snape, que se mostrava impassível diante de Peter. Pela reação de Draco, não sabia se as acusações foram direcionadas a ele ou ao loiro. Hermione ainda estava agarrando-se firmemente no casaco de Harry e não percebeu a expressão conformada de Harry, que concluíra que, óbvio, todas as acusações eram para ele.

"Oh, minha menina, você está bem?", a voz de Poppy assustou tanto Harry quanto Hermione, que olharam a velha enfermeira, confusos, "Querida, não fique assim... venha comigo, vamos lavar esse rosto antes que os interrogatórios comecem."

Logo depois que Hermione e Poppy se afastaram, Dumbledore apareceu ao lado de Harry, com uma expressão séria, atípica no diretor, "Harry... não faça julgamentos precipitados.", antes que houvesse resposta, ele continuou, "Me acompanhe, quero esclarecer algumas coisas com você."

Harry estava cansado. Muito cansado. Tinha trabalhado a semana inteira junto com Hermione e Snape, tentando fazer Draco falar alguma coisa sem o atormentar demais, buscando pistas sobre o paradeiro do fantasma de Victor Malfoy e sobre as condições das mortes de Lucius e Narcissa.

Descobriram muita coisa como, por exemplo, que um fantasma, para matar uma pessoa, precisa entrar no corpo dela e disputar com sua alma o espaço invadido. Que Lucius amava seu filho do seu modo particular e que, dentro dos padrões Malfoys, sempre pensara no melhor para Draco. Também descobriu, para surpresa geral, que Victor Malfoy fora uma exceção na família que pouco usou a magia negra para prejudicar outros, mesmo sendo um especialista nessas artes.

Tudo era muito confuso ainda e, por mais que se esforçassem, mesmo o entusiasmo de Hermione parecia se abalar com tantas informações novas mas nenhuma resposta encontrada.

Sem prestar atenção, preso em seus pensamentos, Harry foi seguindo Dumbledore, se afastando dos outros e percorrendo os inúmeros corredores e escadas da antiga construção bruxa. Só deu conta de que estavam muito afastados quando percebeu dois pares de olhos sobre si e uma varinha apontada para seu peito.

"Não se preocupe.", Dumbledore o tranqüilizou, "Só querem saber se você está com algum feitiço de disfarce."

Estavam em um corredor estreito, úmido e mal-iluminado. Harry imediatamente lembrou-se da descrição que Sirius lhe fizera sobre sua cela em Azkaban, mas a presença do diretor de Hogwarts e dos dois aurores conseguiram tirar essa imagem de sua mente. Sem saber os planos de Dumbledore, Harry entregou sua varinha e seguiu um dos bruxos.

"Hei...", uma voz vagamente familiar sussurrou enquanto Harry atravessava o primeiro corredor, "Potter? É Harry Potter?"

Sem dar muita atenção, Harry continuou andando, seguindo o Auror, que parecia indiferente aos sussurros. Mas uma outra voz, mais familiar ainda, gritou estridente, ecoando pelas paredes de pedra.

"Potter está aqui!!!"

O silencioso corredor encheu-se de burburinho, pequenos gemidos, cochichos indignados e uma multidão pareceu tomar forma naquele estreito labirinto. O som  de algo batendo contra o metal tornou-se constante, como se fossem as batidas do suposto coração daquele lugar. Tanto Harry quanto o Auror viraram-se para a cela de onde veio o grito.

"Saudades de mim?", Pansy perguntou, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e olheiras escureciam pesadamente o rosto magro. Mesmo assim, podia-se perceber que Pansy ainda mantinha muito bem sua aparência, pois, apesar da condição da cela em que estava, ela estava limpa e com roupas quentes e confortáveis.

"Parkinson!", o Auror interviu antes que Harry pudesse expressar seu espanto.

A garota apenas abriu a boca indignada, arregalando os olhos dramaticamente, "Somos colegas de escola! Estou apenas querendo relembrar os velhos tempos!"

"Você só relembra os velhos tempos, Parkinson.", ele respondeu, acenando para Harry, que o seguiu sem olhar pra trás.

"Não! Potter!", Pansy gritou, esticando o braço através da minúscula grade o máximo que pôde, "Maldição! Malditos abortos!", ela resmungou, batendo os punhos contra a porta de metal maciço enfeitiçado, que brilhou levemente deixando o espaço entre as barras mais estreito, para completar a frustração da morena.

Harry não iria dar mais atenção à garota, estava curioso com o que Dumbledore queria mostrar, porém, quando ia entrar em outro corredor, escutou uma voz sussurrando para Pansy, a primeira que tinha escutado quando entrara.

"Não vamos conseguir saber nem de Draco nem de nada se você continuar com esses ataques."

"Eles nem me escutaram!", Pansy respondeu num muxoxo indignado, continuando a reclamar incessantemente, mas a voz dos dois sumiram completamente depois de mais alguns passos de Harry dentro do labirinto de corredores.

"Não se preocupe com ela...", o Auror disse, após um tempo, "É muito mimada e ainda não percebeu seu estado...", ele completou com um tom de voz diferente.

Harry olhou-o de soslaio, notando a estranha mudança no tom de voz do jovem Auror. O tom impessoal e profissional tornara-se algo quase... penoso. Negando seus próprios pensamentos com a cabeça, ele perguntou, "O que ela faz aqui?"

"Você não sabia?", com mais um aceno negativo, o Auror continuou, novamente profissional, "Todos os alunos de Hogwarts e jovens Death Eaters estão aqui... mas não são todos. Apenas aqueles que não usaram feitiços proibidos ou que se entregaram ao Ministério."

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Harry comentou, "Imagino que ela tenha se entregado?"

O Auror suspirou, "Sim. Aliás, fui eu quem a prendeu. Ela chegou na minha ca--", ele interrompeu-se, corrigindo o discurso, "Ela chegou até mim tremendo e chorando; não dizia coisa com coisa... Quando eu parti sua varinha, no entanto, ela teve um momento de arrependimento... fez um belo estrago no saguão do Ministério."

"Geralmente isso acontece quando se quebra uma varinha...", Harry pensou alto, absorvendo as informações, lembrando das vezes em que ele mesmo partira as varinhas dos Death Eaters derrotados.

"Dizem que é uma dor tão forte que..."

"... muitos preferem a morte...", Harry completou, cansado, a frase que já decorara de tanto ouvir, sem nem perceber a nova mudança no tom de voz do guarda especial. Lembrou, por um instante, de Sirius, de que a varinha dele tinha sido quebrada quando fora preso e da expressão de dor que seu padrinho fez ao narrar o acontecimento. Mas forçou a esquecer-se dele por hora, já que não era o momento.

"Chegamos... Não fique muito perto da porta...", o Auror disse, quando alcançaram o final de um corredor, "Ele estava em Azkaban, mas foi trazido para cá somente por causa do julgamento dos Malfoys, portanto... não se espante se ele lhe parecer louco."

Ignorando o conselho, pois não o ouvira realmente, Harry aproximou-se da porta, procurando na escuridão da cela algum vestígio de vida.

"Ah!!!", Peter Pettigrew, com seu rosto magro e amarelado, olhos esbugalhados e cheio de baba escorrendo pela boca rachada apareceu de repente, "Potter! Potter! O Salvador! Potter!", ele bufou excitado no rosto de Harry.

"Eu disse para ficar longe da porta!", o Auror puxou-o pelo casaco, bravo, "Não chegue perto dele!", erguendo a varinha, ele fez com que o metal da porta se transformasse, preenchendo o vão entre as barras e deixando apenas um pequeno retângulo por onde Harry via os olhos e a boca de Pettigrew.

Ainda espantado, Harry perguntou, sem esconder a indignação pelo tratamento exagerado, "Por quê tudo isso?"

"Porque ele é mais perigoso do que se pensa.", veio a resposta seca, "Ele é tão desesperado que qualquer oportunidade, mesmo mínima que seja, é válida para atitudes extremas. O que você espera de alguém que viveu como um rato por mais de dez anos?"

Harry não respondeu, sabia muito bem como funcionava a mente de Peter. Ou, pelo menos, achava que sabia.

O Auror o deixou dizendo que voltava em meia hora e saiu sem fazer barulho algum. Puxando uma cadeira velha que estava encostada no final do corredor, Harry sentou-se e olhou para a boca sorridente e babona de Pettigrew, tentando adivinhar o que Dumbledore queria que ele visse.

"Salvador... Harry... Potter... Harry…", Peter disse num tom quase infantil, que, mesmo a contragosto, fez Harry lembrar-se de Draco. A baba escorrendo pela pele seca e enrugada de Peter fez a comparação esmaecer por completo segundos depois. Draco era infantil e não... selvagem? Seria justo classificar Peter dessa forma?

De repente, Harry lembrou-se da reação dele quando o viu no saguão de entrada. Tinha achado que era por sua causa, mas... As palavras de Dumbledore vieram-lhe à mente. Realmente, analisando os fatos com mais calma, quase não se encontrara com Pettigrew durante a guerra, nem quando encarou Voldemort.

Aliás, como conhecia Peter, poderia imaginar que ele já estaria muito longe e bem escondido quanto a verdadeira guerra começasse.

"Por quê salvador?", ele perguntou de repente, deixando o preso confuso.

"Porque... Harry Potter não mata... Harry Potter salva..."

Harry suspirou, tentando esconder a raiva que sentia por ouvir tal afirmação, mas, ansioso por saber mais, disse, "Então porque você disse que eu tinha matado a todos?"

"Oh, oh!! Não... Harry Potter não... Harry Potter não mata! Salva! Salva!"

De alguma forma, não sabia e não queria saber o porquê, desejava que a resposta não fosse Draco. Infelizmente, também sabia que talvez estivesse procurando justamente isso, "Sim, sim... mas quem mata, então?", ele perguntou, fingindo curiosidade extrema.

Diante da pergunta, Peter encolheu-se e seu rosto sumiu do retângulo de comunicação. Mas sua mão, ossuda e trêmula, apareceu, segurando-se na borda do metal.

"Peter?"

"Mal... tão mal quanto o pai..."

Apesar de tudo, Harry não se espantou, apenas mordeu os lábios antes de falar, "Está falando de Draco Malfoy?"

A mão contorceu-se contra o metal e Peter gemeu, "Chegou matando tudo... tudo... tudo..."

"Draco?"

Ao ouvir o nome novamente, a mão de Peter sumiu e ele reapareceu, chorando e babando, "Não fale! Não fale!!!"

"Certo. Certo... não vou falar o nome dele...", Harry garantiu, tentando demonstrar calma na voz, mas sentindo um leve tremor na espinha ao ver a expressão contorcida de medo do outro.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Peter voltou a falar, sussurrando para si mesmo, "Matou tudo, tudo..."

Harry esperou até que o silêncio reinasse novamente para perguntar devagar, "Onde foi que aconteceu isso?"

"Na mansão... pensávamos que estavam vivos... estavam mortos... Matou tudo..."

"Quem estava morto, Peter?"

"... ele....", respondeu vagamente, fazendo uma careta de nojo, "E... e... e ela...", sua expressão transformou-se, ganhando um olhar quase romântico, não fosse a baba que ainda escorria por sua boca, "Tão bonita... tão bonita..."

Encontrando um caminho mais confortável para fazer suas perguntas, Harry continuou, "Quem era ela?"

"Narcissa... tão linda...", Peter assumiu um olhar distante.

Sem perder a corrente lógica que estava se formando em sua mente, ele insistiu, ignorando o fato absurdamente ridículo de Peter ser apaixonado pela mãe de Draco, "E quem fez isso com ela, Peter?", diante do silêncio, Harry completou, "Eu... eu poderia ajudar...", ele gaguejou, formulando uma pequena mentira, "Eu poderia ajudar se soubesse mais coisas."

Finalmente, Peter respondeu, "... Ele... tão mal quanto o pai..."

"O que ele fez depois que você chegou lá?"

"Matou tudo... tudo..."

"Matou o quê, Peter?", Harry insistia mais, apesar de perceber claramente o desconforto de Pettigrew com o assunto, mas já tinha ido muito longe para pensar em parar.

"Tudo... tudo!"

"Peter... você precisa me dizer! Quais foram as pessoas que Draco matou?", com um gemido alto, Peter desapareceu do retângulo deixando apenas que o som de seu choro atravessasse a porta. Harry levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o pequeno retângulo, detestando-se por suas mentiras, mas usando-as de qualquer jeito, "Peter!! Me diga o que aconteceu! Eu posso dar um jeito no Malfoy, mas eu preciso saber o que aconteceu!!"

"Malfoy... matou tudo, tudo...", foi a única resposta que teve, sussurrada e gemida, do fundo da cela.

"Na verdade...", a voz do Auror disse ao lado de Harry, capturando sua atenção, "... Malfoy, por enquanto, é suspeito apenas de matar os pais."

Vendo que não conseguiria mais nada lá, Harry levantou-se, suspirando, "Então, o que ele está falando?"

"Isso é o que queremos descobrir... porque, até onde sabemos, ninguém mais morreu naquela casa."

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça e ficou de pé novamente, dando um longo suspiro. Enquanto o Auror voltou a andar, caminhando na direção da saída, Harry olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno retângulo da porta da cela de Peter de onde ainda saiam gemidos baixinhos. Não estava entendendo a si mesmo... tinha mentindo, mesmo que para alguém como Peter, mesmo assim, tinha mentindo.

E sabia a razão de ter agido assim... o que não o espantava, relembrando seu comportamento nas últimas semanas. Tinha feito isso para tentar salvar Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Continua...


	15. cap 15

**Título: **Epílogo - cap 15

**Autora: **Umi no Kitsune (uminokit@ig.com.br)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e suas personagens são propriedade de JK Rowling.

**Avisos: **Se você gostou da fic e a quer em seu site, peça permissão. 

"Parkinson!"

"Não, não! Potter, por favor!!!"

"Deixe...", Harry disse, impedindo que o Auror fechasse mais os vãos da porta de Pansy, "Será que tem algum problema se eu ficar mais algum tempo aqui?"

"Sim! Sim!", Pansy gritou, pulando e sorrindo em sua cela.

O Auror olhou Pansy, desconfiado, mas depois, suspirou, voltando-se para Harry, "Não vejo nenhum problema... mas tem certeza que quer ficar na companhia deles?"

"Ora, seu aborto insolente!", Pansy parou, com as mãos na cintura, "Como se atreve?"

Harry virou-se bruscamente, sentindo-se muito irritado de repente, "Você é quem não deveria se atrever, Pansy. Lembre-se que é você quem está presa."

A garota apenas deu de ombros, impertinente, "Pois então, Potter, por isso mesmo que eu me dou o direito. Já estou presa."

O Auror virou-se para Harry, com uma sobrancelha erguida, repetindo, "Tem certeza?", parecia já estar acostumado com Pansy.

Harry sorriu de lado, "Por razões inteiramente pessoais, não se preocupe."

Quando o Auror se afastou, dando de ombros, uma outra voz soou, "Quase que você estraga tudo de novo, Pansy!", Harry olhou para a cela em frente e surpreendeu-se ao ver Blaise Zabine, em muito melhor estado que Pansy, "Olá, Potter.", ele sorriu tranqüilamente.

"Zabine? Você se rendeu também?"

O moreno riu, apoiando os braços nas barras de sua porta, com vãos bem mais espaçosos do que os de Pansy, "Você diz como se eu tivesse cometido um pecado..."

"E pensar que ele está na mesma situação dos iniciados...", Pansy comentou, cruzando os braços e rindo para si mesma.

Harry, confuso e curioso, voltou a olhar Zabine, que explicou, "Os iniciados são, na maioria, alunos de Hogwarts com, no mínimo, quinze anos. São aqueles Death Eaters que ainda não usaram nenhuma magia negra ou feitiço proibido..."

"E se entregaram.", Pansy acrescentou sarcástica, com um resmungo.

Zabine deu de ombros, "Não sou slytherin à toa. Meu maior objetivo era sobreviver... e eu consegui. Minhas chances de sair daqui são potencialmente grandes, graças a isso."

A garota descruzou os braços, apontando um dedo acusador ao companheiro, "Você é praticamente um traidor! Enganou até seus pais!"

"Você sabe muito bem o que é nascer com seu futuro traçado por outros, Parkinson.", ele respondeu, ignorando o rosto vermelho da companheira, "A diferença é que eu percebi que o futuro que o meu pai escolheu pra mim seria bem desagradável... veja o que aconteceu com Vicent e Greg."

Pansy contorceu o rosto em uma careta, "Não me lembre..."

"E com Draco..."

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, "É mesmo! Potter, nos diga! O que aconteceu com Draco?"

Harry, que estava assistindo a tudo com muito interesse, olhou-a seriamente, "O que quer saber?"

"É verdade o que o Profeta Diário disse?", ela perguntou novamente, ansiosa por respostas, "Ele ficou louco?", Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente. Ainda conseguiu lembrar a si mesmo que um Draco Malfoy louco era terrível para Pansy, quanto que para ele era quase um alívio, "Oh... e você vai mesmo tentar ajudá-lo? Mesmo depois de tudo?"

"Por favor, Pansy...", Zabine riu, "Ele é o Harry Potter... iria ajudar Voldemort se este pedisse com educação."

"Na verdade... Hermione pediu que eu o ajudasse.", Harry disse, mentindo levemente.

Os dois slytherins se aproximaram de suas respectivas portas, interessados, "Mesmo?", Pansy perguntou, incrédula, "Aquela mud--", ela se calou diante do olhar de Harry, "Bom, me desculpe por achar sua explicação absurda demais."

"Isso não importa.", Harry desconversou, alternando sua atenção entre Zabine e Pansy, "Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas."

"Não vamos responder nada, Potter. Não estamos em um interrogatório.", Pansy respondeu infantilmente, cruzando os braços e ficando de costas para os dois rapazes.

"Não estamos mais em Hogwarts! Dá um tempo, Pansy.", Zabine a repreendeu, "Não era você quem queria ele aqui?"

"Um traidor pode falar o que quiser, claro...", a garota retorquiu, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

Blaise apenas riu, "Não quer comprometer sua imagem com o Auror?", Harry percebeu que as palavras do moreno deixaram Pansy vermelha, "Você me considera um traidor... mas o que esse palhaço já fez com você a torna tão traidora quanto eu."

"Quieto!", Pansy gritou, virando-se para Blaise vermelha de raiva ou vergonha. Olhou Harry receosa e, ajeitando os cabelos, disse, "Não é só você que sabe usar suas qualidades de slytherin, Zabine.", ela olhou Harry novamente, e lançou um olhar furioso para Blaise, em um diálogo mudo.

Virando-se para Harry seriamente, o garoto continuou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, "Pode perguntar o que quiser, se iremos responder ou não é um risco seu."

Desconfiado dos olhares que os dois slytherins trocavam e da conversa confusa que travaram, Harry concordou, achando que já estava bom demais. Então, com um suspiro, ele começou, "Vocês conheciam bem o Malfoy?"

"Qual deles?", foi a dúvida imediata dos dois.

"Draco."

"Mas é claro! Somos seus amigos!", Pansy respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Apesar de não ter esperado tal resposta, Harry escondeu a surpresa e continuou, "Bom... vocês sabem como era o relacionamento dele com o pai?"

A garota ergueu o rosto, "Como qualquer relacionamento de uma família exemplar."

"Normal.", Zabine respondeu, não dando chance de frustrações com Pansy.

"Normal?", Harry tinha suas dúvidas quanto a relacionamentos entre Death Eaters ser normal.

"Você não sabe porque nunca teve pais, Potter.", Pansy explicou, do jeito dela, direto e reto.

Harry ia responder, a paciência já desaparecendo, quando Blaise falou, "O que ela quis dizer é que você nunca teve uma figura paterna que lhe impusesse objetivos a alcançar.", ele emendou rapidamente, "Dumbledore e os pais do Weasley não contam."

"Não ia dizer isso.", Harry respondeu calmamente, vendo que Blaise falava francamente sem tentar ser maldoso como Pansy, "Mas eu recebo objetivos impostos por todos. Até mesmo de você Zabine, que acha que eu ajudaria Voldemort se ele me pedisse com educação. Eu sei bem como é o sentimento."

"Não, não sabe...", Pansy interviu, mas, como não disse mais nada, Blaise continuou.

"O mundo bruxo e suas especulações nunca poderão substituir o seu pai.", ao ver a expressão de entendimento passar pelo rosto de Harry, ele acrescentou, "Não disse?"

"Entendo... mas e os Malfoys?"

"Isso é simples: Lucius sempre esperou o melhor de Draco e Draco sempre fazia o seu melhor para agradar Lucius, o que, algumas vezes, não era suficiente... De qualquer forma, os dois pareciam satisfeitos com isso, pelo menos em público."

"Draco sempre teve um respeito muito grande pelo pai.", Pansy falou alto, atrevendo quem ousasse desconfiar dela, mais especificamente, Harry, "Eu duvido que ele tenha matado os pais."

Harry desviou o olhar de Pansy, com uma franqueza muito palpável na voz dela, para Blaise, que concordou, "Draco nunca faria nada contra os pais. Ele não só os respeitava, mas, mesmo que nunca admitisse, os amava."

"Como nós dissemos, Potter: é uma relação normal."

"Era, Pansy...", Blaise a corrigiu, sem muita disposição para tal na voz.

Harry mudou o assunto, concluindo que já conseguira informações suficientes, "O que vai acontecer com vocês?"

"Vamos ficar aqui até nossos julgamentos acabarem.", Pansy respondeu, meio sem ânimo, "Eu irei para alguma prisão por aí... ou não.", ela sorriu sozinha, "E Blaise, provavelmente, será solto."

"Iremos participar do julgamento dos Malfoys, hoje...", Zabine comentou, sorrindo de lado, "Nos reencontraremos mais tarde, Potter."

"Espere!", Harry pediu, ao ver os dois slytherins andando de volta para a escuridão de suas celas. O que Blaise falou, lhe fez lembrar de algo muito importante, "Você sabe que o julgamento é da família Malfoy e não apenas de Draco?"

"Claro.", Blaise o olhou seriamente, e continuou, com obviedade na voz, "Quer saber sobre o avô do Draco?"

O suspiro de tédio de Pansy preencheu o corredor, "Era um velho... pior do que Dumbledore. Onde já se viu? Ser um mestre em Magia Negra tão poderoso como ele foi... e ainda assim... argh! Não gosto de falar dele. É extremamente desagradável.", ela concluiu com uma careta.

"Você já deve saber que ele é um fantasma...", Blaise esperou o aceno afirmativo de Harry para continuar, "Bom... digamos que ele era a vergonha da família Malfoy."

"Uma de suas manias era ficar importunando as visitas.", Pansy continuou, "Falando nos nossos ouvidos que usassem as magias negras para algo útil: como pregar peças, veja só!"

"Acho que na época dele...", Blaise disse, pensativo, "Não... com certeza ele era pior do que os gêmeos Weasley, afinal, ele usava magia negra."

"Tinha umas idéias completamente malucas!", Pansy disse, "Primeiro, dizia que o mundo bruxo não devia se misturar com o muggle. Até aí, tudo bem.", Harry segurou o impulso de suspirar, "Mas também dizia que devíamos deixar os muggles e os mudbloods em paz! Quer maior loucura que isso?"

"O que ela quis dizer é que, sendo um Malfoy e mestre em Magia Negra, é um absurdo ele ter essa posição.", Blaise explicou, como interpretando cansativamente as palavras tatibitates de um bebê.

Harry, apesar de tudo, achou graça na resposta de Pansy e disse, "E Snape? A posição dele não é absurdo?"

"Não sabe quando ser um slytherin de verdade e quando ser uma manteiga derretida.", a garota respondeu simplesmente.

"Manteiga derretida? Snape?"

"Vai me dizer que você nunca reparou como ele trata o Draco como se fosse o próprio filho? O Draco consegue ter o Severus aqui, ó...", ela indicou a palma da mão, "O problema do Severus é um só: precisa desenvolver sua própria identidade."

Depois dessa, Harry deu uma forte gargalhada, mais por liberação do nervosismo do que por ter achado graça na afirmação de Pansy.

Ao sair da prisão, recebeu de volta a varinha, reencontrando o Auror e, por pura curiosidade, perguntou, "Desculpe, qual é o seu nome?"

"Épine Parkinson.", ele respondeu de imediato, já sorrindo ao prever a reação de Harry, "Sou primo de Pansy. E não sou um aborto, claro... ela gosta de me chamar assim porque eu entrei na Hufflepuff e... fui deserdado.", como Harry continuou em silêncio, com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído, ele explicou mais, "Quando Pansy se entregou, ela me procurou na minha casa. Foi a minha sala e não o saguão do Ministério que ela destruiu."

Percebendo que o Auror Épine olhava-o já aflito, Harry tentou dizer, "Bom... er... Eu ia dizer que ela insinuou poder escapar da prisão..."

"E ela vai.", Épine respondeu calmo, "Não tenho medo de dizer isso a você, pois tenho certeza que nada irá mudar meus planos... Pansy vai sair da prisão..."

Se não fosse o jeito, o olhar e a voz embargada de Épine ao falar, Harry sabia que teria sacado sua varinha na mesma hora e chamado outros Aurores para explicar-lhes o absurdo da situação. Mas algo lhe dizia, no olhar cansado porém determinado do Auror, que lhe fez dizer, "Você vai salvá-la...", ele afirmou, "Eu já quis salvar alguém... mas sou muito incompetente pra isso. Ao contrário de mim, você tem tudo para salvá-la."

"Quer saber uma coisa interessante?", Épine perguntou, sorrindo novamente, "Nós ainda não saímos daqui apenas porque ela faz questão de participar do julgamento dos Malfoys. Disse que, quando estiver livre, quer poder se reencontrar com o amigo... porém, para isso, ele também precisa estar livre, não é?"

Surpreendido do jeito que estava, Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça para não deixar o rapaz sem resposta. E, enquanto andava de volta ao saguão principal, as palavras de Épine ecoaram na sua mente, tanto, que ele mesmo as repetiu sem perceber, "... ele também precisa estar livre, não é?", ele repetiu novamente, com um tom mais determinado, "Também precisa estar livre.", decidido, com o queixo tenso e os punhos cerrados, ele entrou no saguão, com a mente ocupada com as novas informações.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Hermione, seguida de uma esbaforida Poppy, o pararam no meio do caminho, "Harry! Oh, Harry, onde estava?", não deram tempo para ele responder, "Descobri tudo, Harry!"

Sem entender nada, Harry deixou-se abraçar por Hermione, olhando confuso para Poppy, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, "Se tudo der certo, Draco ficará livre!"

"O quê?", ele perguntou, de imediato, achando não ter entendido direto as palavras da enfermeira.

"Vamos conseguir salvar Draco, Harry!", Hermione disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, "Draco ficará livre!"

Continua...

N/A: Épine, em francês, significa espinho. Achei que combinaria, vendo que na família de Pansy, todas as mulheres tem nome de flor... pensei que seria interessante brincar colocando em um homem um nome desses. ^^"


End file.
